Old Enough
by solo73
Summary: Nathan college student falls in love with Haley mother
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful late summer evening. The sun was starting to set on the horizon as a beautiful orange glow filled the sky.

Haley James 26 was driving her packed Durango pulling a U-Haul trailer. Haley had taken a job at a high school in Tree Hill, North Carolina teaching English. She had previously been teaching in St. Louis MO. She had been there since she graduated from college.

Haley looked in her rearview mirror to make sure the trailer was ok and saw her little boy sound a sleep in his car seat. Jamie James was 4 years old and was Haley's whole world. Haley had gotten pregnant when she was 22 and her then boyfriend decided her wanted nothing to do with her or the baby and left. Haley had never imagined this was how she would have her first child but she wouldn't change anything. She loved that little boy.

Her parents had been really supportive of her and her father finally got over the feeling of wanting to kill the man who left his daughter and grandson. Haley was the youngest of her family. Her parents were in early retirement and sold their home and now traveled. This way they could see all 5 of their kids whenever.

They had loaned Haley some money for a down payment on a house so she and Jamie wouldn't have to live in an apartment anymore. Haley drove past the Welcome to Tree Hill sign and was instantly nervous. She was excited about starting her new life and for Jamie to be in a small town.

She saw the familiar RV of her parents as she pulled in the driveway of her new house. It was a simple ranch style home nothing to fancy. It had a fenced in backyard so Jamie would have his own yard to play in. Bobby Haley's dad had been happy that there was a big tree in the yard. He had been planning on building Jamie a tree house. He had built one for his own kids and wanted his grandson to have one of his own.

"Haley this house is perfect for you two!" Lydia Haley's mom said as she walked to her daughter's car.

"Thanks mom, wait till you see inside." Haley said.

Haley couldn't wait to get moved in. She had been so excited to finally have her own home. She wanted Jamie to have his own space and a place to play. Haley quietly started to get Jamie from his car seat as he was still sleeping from the log trip.

"Here let me take him." Haley's dad said taking the sleeping boy from her arms.

Haley had given her parents a quick tour of the house before they started to unload. They set up a make shift bed for Jamie so he could sleep some more. Haley and her dad started unloading the car and Lydia stayed inside to unpack so she could watch Jamie.

"Mama" Lydia heard her grandson as he woke up from his nap.

"Mama's here." She heard Haley say as she walked in the living room and saw her youngest daughter with her grandson. Jaime adored his mother anyone could see that. They had each other and it had always been just the two of them.

"Want to go and see your room buddy?" Haley said as the walked down the hall.

Brooke Scott 26 was giving her daughter Lauren 3 a bath. Brooke and Lucas Scott had been dating since senior year of high school. They had both went to UNC and got married in their junior year.

Brooke loved Lucas's family. His parents Karen and Keith Scott where always like her second parents. Brooke's parents had gotten a divorce while she was in high school and her father left. That left her and her mother alone. Her mother didn't take the divorce so well and starting making her job her first priority. That meant that Brooke was home alone a lot. That all changed the day she starting dating Lucas.

Brooke was the Home Economics teacher at the high school and Lucas worked with his dad at Scott and Sons Garage. Lucas was also an assistant basketball coach at the high school. He loved basketball as his father did. Lucas had played in college and had won a national title and was all set to go pro when he blew out his knee senior year.

He knew his dreams of the NBA where gone but that didn't stop him from basketball. His coach in high school Whitey Durham called and offered him the assistant coaching job and has been doing that ever since. He loved teaching kids the game he loved so much.

"Lauren sounds like daddy's home." Brooke said as she dried off her daughter.

"Brooke I'm home." Lucas said as he walked in the front door.

"Hey honey." Brooke said as she and Lauren walked down the steps.

"How are my pretty girls?" Lucas said as he took his daughter from Brooke and kissed her cheek.

"Good" Brooke said as she kissed her husband.

Brooke was so happy. She finally had a real family and was married to the love of her life.

"How was your day?" Lucas asked as they sat down.

"It was good Lauren and I went to the farmer's market with your mom this morning and got some things for a cook out. Your parents will be here in an hour. Oh and you need to have a chat with your brother."

Brooke said in a voice that Lucas knew was not good.

Nathan Scott was Lucas's younger brother. He was 21 and was going to be a senior at UNC. He like Lucas played basketball at UNC. He was the starting small forward and was very good. But that is where the similarities differ.

Nathan was a bit of a player and big man on campus in high school and now college. He was way more outgoing than his older brother especially with the ladies.

Nathan had been home all summer and instead of staying with his parents he stayed in the apartment above his brother's garage. He loved his parent that wasn't the problem he just liked to stay out and party some and have guests. He didn't want his mother asking all sorts of questions like any mother would.

"What did he do now?" Lucas asked.

"One of his girlfriends for the night as he calls them was in the kitchen when we got home this morning about scared me to death. Lucas I know you love your brother and so do I but I really don't want half naked girls walking around my home. I don't want Lauren to see that."

"I'll go talk to him." Lucas said as he kissed his wife.

Lucas walked in his brother's apartment. There where pizza boxes and beer bottles all over the place. Lucas shook his head as he saw his brother sacked out on the sofa. He picked up a pillow and threw it at his brother.

"What the" Nathan said as he saw his brother standing over him.

"Get up little brother."

"Ever heard of knocking?" Nathan said a little annoyed at his brother.

"Ever heard of living here rent free."

"Good point. What's up?"

"Mom and Dad will be here in an hour for supper. You are staying right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss home cooking from mom or Brooke for the world."

"Speaking of Brooke she told me about this morning." Lucas said.

Nathan knew that his sister-in-law wasn't happy with him about Mary or Sherry what ever her name was.

"I'm sorry. She wanted some breakfast and I had nothing here. I knew that on Sat. morning's mom and Brooke went to the farmer's market so I really didn't expect anyone to be home." Nathan said.

"Just try and keep your dates or whatever they are from walking around my house half naked. I really don't want Lauren to see that."

Nathan loved his little niece more than anything and would never hurt her in anyway. He was a very protective Uncle.

"I will and I'm sorry. I will apologize to Brooke." Nathan said hanging his head.

Lucas knew that he felt bad. Nathan would never hurt his family and Lucas trusted him with them.

"Nathan you are going to be a senior in college this year. You should really tone down your partying ways. You guys have a shoot at the title this year. And instead of girlfriends for the night you should actually find so one to really care about." Lucas said realizing that he sounded just like his father.

"You do know you sound just like dad." Nathan said laughing.

"I do don't I." Lucas said laughing. "I guess that's what happens when you become a father."


	2. Chapter 2

"Momma, momma look at my tree house!" Jamie said as he ran into the house.

It had been about a week since they had moved in. Haley's parents had stayed so Bobby could finish building Jamie's tree house. Jamie had been so excited to have his very own place to play.

"Ok Jamie just a minute." Haley said as she dried her hands.

"Hurry momma."

Jamie grabbed his mother's hand and took her out the back door. They had a big tree in the back yard perfect for a tree house. Her father had done a good job building it but then again he had built one before.

"Isn't it perfect momma?"

"It is" Haley said loving how excited her little boy was.

"You really did a good job dad"

"Well my grandson needs his own place away from the girls with the exception of you and his grandma." Bobby said laughing.

"Grandpa can we sleep out here tonight?"

"Sure we can kiddo."

"Where's mom?" Haley asked.

"She went to do some more exploring in town. I think we might be visiting you often. She really likes this town." Bobby said.

Haley almost forgot that her parents would be leaving tomorrow. They had lived close to her in St. Louis but where now starting to travel again.

"I noticed earlier a park down the street next to the river with a basketball court why don't we take Jamie there?"

"That's a great idea dad let me just finish up inside and then we will go."

Haley always knew that her son would probably like basketball if he was like his dad. Justin Jamie's father had been a basketball player. Jamie never asked about his father but then again he has never seen him. Haley knew that one day when Jamie was older that he would probably ask about his father.

Lydia had been walking around town. She ha really taken a liking to the town that her daughter now called home. She spotted a little café and wanted to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning may I help you?" A woman asked from behind the counter.

"A cup of coffee would be great."

"Coming right up."

Lydia made a note to tell Haley about this café. She loved that this town seemed small and homey. She was very happy that Haley would be living in such a cute town. Haley had been so busy with getting the house ready and finding Jamie a daycare that she really hadn't had the opportunity to walk around.

Lydia was looking at so brochures about events in town when the women came back to fill her cup.

"Thank you. This cinnamon roll is wonderful."

"Thank you I'm Karen Scott by the way. I own this café." Shaking her hand.

"Lydia James it's nice to meet you."

"Are you new in town I couldn't help but notice the brochures you have?"

"My daughter just moved here to a house on Oak St. She has been busy with setting up the house and such so I thought I would explore the town for her." Lydia said.

"I should have her meet my daughter-in-law Brooke. She loves going to things around town. Your daughter bought the Harper's old house. My son said that he saw a trailer in the driveway last Sat. they just live a few houses down from there." Karen said sitting next to Lydia on a stool.

"What does your daughter do?"

"She is going to be the new English teacher at the high school." Lydia said.

"Brooke is the Home Economics teacher there."

"We should have them meet. I have an idea why don't you all come in for dinner tonight and I will have Lucas and Brooke come so they can meet." Karen said excited.

"That's sounds like a great idea. Thank you so much. That is very nice of you. I better get going they are going to think that I ran away." Lydia said standing up.

"Why don't you come in at 7 sound good?"

"See you then."

Nathan was running listening to his I-pod. He had to get in shape before he went back to school. They had a good chance of having a great season this year. He also wanted to win championship like his brother.

Nathan had thought about what his brother had said to him last week about toning it down a little. He would be 22 in December. He knew that he should probably grow up some. He wanted to play professional basketball but if he couldn't do that he had to do something else with his life.

He didn't always take his schooling very seriously and his last grades were an indication of that. He was passing just enough to stay eligible for basketball. His parents had not been all to thrill when they got that bit of news. He hated the disappointed look on their faces when they sat down for a chat with him about his grades. He promised them and himself that this year he would do better.

Nathan was running by the river court when he saw a little boy and a man shooting baskets. He remembered when his dad would bring him and Lucas out here when they were small to play. He loved playing basketball with his brother and when Lucas got hurt he was really sad. Now they just played for fun.

Nathan ran to the shelter house to get a drink from the fountain when he saw a girl walking towards the lookout station. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a light green fitted shirt. She stopped and was looking at the boats on the river.

Nathan found himself not being able to look away from her. He had never had a problem with checking out a girl quick then moving on. This girl was some how different. She looked like she was in her own little world. He said to himself she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Wait did I Nathan Scott just call a girl beautiful. He thought to himself. He had never said that about a girl before. He was brought out of this trance by his phone beeping. He looked to see his missed a call from his dad. He looked back up to find the girl had gone.

"Good shot Jimmy Jam." Haley said as she walked on the court.

"He sure isn't taking it easy on his grandpa." Bobby said as he patted Jamie on the back.

"I beat grandpa momma!" Jamie said.

"I see that. Why don't we give grandpa a break and go home." Haley said to her son.

"I want to play so more." Jamie said folding his little arms over his chest pouting.

"Jackson Robert James. You still want to have your campout tonight right." Haley said her hands on her hips as her son talked back to her.

"Ok" Jamie said a little disappointed.

"Jamie we will come back tomorrow before we have to leave. We will challenge your mom and grandma to a game."

"Yeh."

Lydia was sitting on the back porch when Haley, Jaime and Bobby returned.

"Grandma guess what I beat grandpa in basketball."

"You know that doesn't surprise me Jamie." Lydia said as she winked at her husband.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Bobby said knowing he wasn't the best athlete in the world.

"Haley I found the cutest café in town today. You will love it they have the best cinnamon rolls." Lydia said as she sat Jamie on her lap.

"I'll have to check it out."

"We are going there for supper tonight. Karen the woman who owns the café invited us to dinner."

"Why did she do that?" Haley asked knowing that her mother must have said something.

"We started talking and I said that you just moved in to town and didn't know anyone and her son and his wife just live a few house from you so we are all going to meet tonight and her daughter-in-law is also a teacher at the high school."

"Mom" Haley said slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Now it looks like my mom has to make friends for me. I probably look really stupid to them now. Maybe they don't want to meet me." Haley said.

"Haley it will be good for you to meet some people. We will be leaving tomorrow and I don't want to worry about you. Plus it will be good to know someone when you start school." Lydia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad that you are enjoying the story

Lucas had just gotten off the phone with his mom when Brooke came home from the grocery store.

"Here let me take those." Lucas said grabbing the bags from Brooke.

"Thanks." Brooke said kissing him.

"Mom called and wants us to come to dinner at the café tonight." Lucas said unloading the bags.

"What's up?"

"She meet our new neighbor's mother today and invited them to dinner so we can meet her."

"Great I have wanted to go and introduce myself but have been busy with getting the girls ready for the competion." Brooke said.

Brooke was also the cheerleading coach at the high school.

"We need to go at 7pm."

"Is your brother coming? I don't want to scare her off." Brooke said laughing knowing how Nathan can be sometimes.

"I don't think so. He said something about Chuck having a party tonight but I will ask him."

"Remind him about the no sluts in the house clause."

"Yes dear." Lucas said kissing her cheek

Lucas and Nathan had taken Lauren to get some ice cream. Lauren had her Uncle Nathan wrapped around her finger. All she had to do was give him this look and he would buy her anything.

"You know you don't have to buy her everything she asks for." Lucas said as they sat at the ice cream parlor in the mall.

"I don't." Nathan said looking at the little girl who had 3 new Barbie dolls.

"Right." Lucas said laughing. "So are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"As much fun as that sounds meeting your new neighbor. I'm gonna have to pass."

"Besides I've seen an older women getting the paper the other day. Way to old for me man. Besides Chuck is having a party tonight. I have to make an appearance." Nathan said adjusting his shirt like he was special.

"Just remember our little talk the other day." Lucas said laughing at his brother.

"No half naked girls in the house got it."

Haley, Jamie and her parents walked into the café. Her mom was right this place was cute.

"Lydia so nice to see you again."

Haley saw her mom and the women shaking hands. Leave it to her mother to already have a friend in a town she doesn't even live in.

"You must be Haley I'm Karen Scott." Karen said looking at Haley.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is my husband Bobby." Lydia said.

"And who is this handsome young man." Karen said looking at Jamie

"This is my son Jamie."

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing." Karen said as Jamie buried his head into his grandpa's shoulder.

Jamie was a little shy around new people a trait he picked up from his mother.

"Why don't we sit and I get you some drinks. The rest of the family will be here shortly." Karen said leading them to the table in the back.

Lucas and Brooke got out of the car in front of the café.

"Nathan isn't coming?" Brooke asked.

"No he said he had better things to do that meet our new neighbor." Lucas said getting Lauren form her car seat.

"Your brother." Brooke said rolling her eyes at her brother-in-law.

"Sorry we're late mom." Lucas said as they walked in the café.

"That's ok. They are sitting at the table in the back. Where is your father?"

"He'll be here in a minute."

Haley noticed a very tall looking man with sandy blonde hair holding a little girl and a woman with brunette colored hair standing with them.

"Hi you must be Haley I'm Brooke and this is my husband Lucas Scott and our daughter Lauren." Brooke said as she walked over to where Haley was.

"Haley James nice to meet you. These are my parents Lydia and Bobby and this little guy is my son Jamie."

"Nice to meet all of you." Lucas said as he shook everyone's hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't been down to introduce myself until now." Brooke said as she sat down at the table. "I'm usually on top of those things."

"That's fine I have been busy with getting moved in and stuff."

"How do you like Tree Hill so far?" Lucas asked.

"I like it from what I've seen. I've really only just seen the high school and the daycare where Jamie will go."

"How old is Jamie?"

"He's 4"

"What does your husband do?" Brooke asked.

Haley knew that when see met people they would always ask about that. She wasn't ashamed to be a single parent she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't like talking about Justin anyway.

"My mom says that you teach at the high school also." Haley said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes I teach Home Economics and also the cheerleading coach." Brooke said realizing that she hit a nerve on the subject of Jamie's father.

The rest of the evening was good. Keith and Karen quickly became friends with Lydia and Bobby. They have also become very found of Haley and Jamie.

Brooke and Haley had hit it off instantly. They had some things in common. Brooke had told her about the school a little bit and some things that were happening around the town. Brooke also talked about her other best friend Peyton who was an art teacher at the school.

Haley was glad that Jamie and Lauren seemed to get along great. Haley was happy that Jamie finally had some other kids to play with. The apartment they lived in St. Louis didn't have that many kids around.

It was now early October and the weather was starting to change. Haley had really been enjoying her new job. The friendship with Brooke and Lucas she had developed was great. They had become like her other family as had Karen and Keith.

Lydia had ended up telling Karen all about Haley and Justin. Karen promised Lydia that she would look after her like she wad\s her own daughter. Lydia really appreciated that. Karen couldn't understand how anyone could leave such a precious little boy or Haley for that.

Haley had eventually told Brooke and Peyton all about Justin and what had went down. The three girls were quickly forming a tight friendship. Lucas and Jake Peyton's husband had taken it upon themselves to look after Haley and Jamie. After Brooke told Lucas about Jamie's dead beat dad he would do anything he could to help that little boy.

"Haley you will come with Peyton and me this weekend and help chaperone this weekend right?" Brooke asked as the three ate lunch in the teacher's lounge.

"Brooke what would I do with Jamie?"

"You have to come Haley you can't leave me alone with a bunch of cheerleaders again." Peyton pleaded with Haley.

"Jamie can stay with Lucas and Lauren. It will be fun the three of us having a weekend away." Brooke said.

"You sure Lucas wouldn't mind?"

"No he would love to have him stay so would Lauren." Brooke said.

"Alright I will just run it by Jamie."

Haley pulled in to the lot of the daycare center. She walked in the door and saw all the kids playing.

"Hi Mrs. Carter how are you?" Haley said walking up to the older women who ran the daycare.

"Hello Haley dear."

"How was Jamie today?"

"Jamie is such a peach." Mrs. Carter said.

"Momma!" Jamie said running towards his mom.

"Hi buddy let's go home."

Haley was getting supper ready as Jamie was watching cartoons in the living room. Haley had really loved living in Tree Hill. She like how the town had a small town atmosphere. She was also grateful for the friendship she had developed. Lucas and Brooke were so good to her and Jamie. Lucas would always take Jamie along when he took Lauren to things. Haley was glad that Jamie finally had a permant male figure in his life.

"Momma Lucas is taking me and Lauren to the football game on Friday I can't wait." Jamie said sitting at the table with his mom.

"Would you like to stay at Lucas's house this weekend while I go and help Brooke with her competition?"

"Oh can I mom sounds like fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan was walking to gym for practice after class. He noticed all the girls whispering to each other and checking him out. He just shook his head and continued walking.

"Hey man what's up?" His friend Nick asked as he walked up to him.

"Hey Nick." Nathan said.

"Matt's having a party this weekend sounds like it is going to be crazy. You going?"

"No man I promised my brother I would help him with his basketball camp for kids this weekend."

"Nathan Scott skipping a party to hang out with a bunch of kids, you've got to be kidding me." Nick said laughing

"What's so funny about that?"

"It's just you have never missed one of these parties. Where you know there will be lots of freshmen girls. I'll see you later." Nick said still laughing as he walked away.

Nathan knew that his friends and lot of people on campus saw him as only a basketball player and a ladies man. He use to be that guy but not any more.

His last weekend home he had spent it watching his niece Lauren for the weekend. Lucas and Brooke had gone for a weekend away together and Nathan volunteered to stay with Lauren. Brooke was a little apprehensive at first but Lucas told her that Nathan loved Lauren more than anything and would take good care of her plus his parents would be around.

That weekend just he and Lauren had changed him. He couldn't explain it but ever since he has been back on campus he was different. He focused more on his school work and basketball. He even stopped dating.

Lucas dropped off Lauren at his parent's house before he and Jamie went on to the high school. The coaches had always had a basketball camp for kids ages 6-13 and since Lucas ran the camp Jamie got to go.

"Excited Jamie?" Lucas asked the little boy.

"Yes"

"Good"

Lucas had asked Nathan to come and work the camp with some other players from neighboring colleges. Whitey was glad that Nathan helped with the camp. He had loved both the Scott boys when he coached them and though they were very nice young men.

"Hey Luke." Nathan said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Nathan thanks for coming."

"No problem." Nathan said noticing the little boy standing next to his brother.

"Hi I'm Nathan what's your name?" Nathan asked the little boy.

Jamie just looked at Nathan and quickly moved to stand behind Lucas.

"It's ok Jamie this is my brother Nathan I was telling you about. He plays basketball at UNC." Lucas said to Jamie.

Jamie moved some from behind Lucas and gave Nathan a small wave.

The camp was over and Nathan was signing autographs as was Lucas. He hadn't played ball in a while but the kids in Tree Hill still remember Lucas and that he had won a national championship while in college. He was still a hometown hero as was his brother.

"That Jamie kid is a cute kid. How do you know him?"

"Haley his mom is a friend of ours. She just lives a few houses from us." Lucas said.

"His dad must be proud of him he's not to bad."

"Let's go mom's making us dinner." Lucas said not responding to what Nathan said.

Haley and Peyton had taken their seats in the stands as they waited for the Ravens to do their routine. Brooke had been a nervous wreck all weekend.

"I'm glad you decided to come Haley." Peyton said "I'm not really the cheerleading type."

"Me either I tutored in high school." Haley said laughing.

"Brooke the girls did great." Haley said after the competion was over.

"They really did Brooke." Peyton added.

"Thanks you guys and thanks for being chaperons. It was fun having you here this weekend." Brooke said holding the trophy they had won.

The three girls were getting ready to go and eat. Brooke and some parents had reserved a room in the hotel for a victory party.

"How is Jamie?" Peyton asked seeing Haley getting off the phone.

"He sounds like he is having a good time."

"Well if I know my husband he is probably getting his fill of sports this weekend. Poor Lauren she doesn't know what she is in for." Brooke said smiling.

"I'm glad that Jamie has a man to do some things with instead of always having to have his mom around."

"Haley that little boy loves being with you any one can see that." Peyton said.

"You are his world." Brooke said.

"I know I guess I just feel bad sometimes that he doesn't have that male figure in his life. Thanks to Justin."

Brooke and Peyton were sad for their friend that she felt this way. Haley was doing such a good job with Jamie.

"Well he has Jake and Lucas in his life now instead of his deadbeat dad." Peyton said hugging Haley.

"Don't forget Keith." Brooke said "Let's go eat girls I'm starving."

Nathan, Lucas and Jamie had arrived at their parent's house. Jamie had been telling Keith all about the camp.

Nathan really had started to like this kid. Jamie finally warmed up to Nathan towards the end of the camp. Pretty soon Jamie only wanted to be with Nathan. Jamie had started following Nathan wherever he went and he wanted to be the same number as him.

"Jamie seems to have taken a liking to you" Karen said as she made lunch.

"I guess so he is a funny kid. What's up with his dad?"

"He doesn't have one." Karen said

"I wondered Lucas seemed weird when I said something earlier. Is he not living any more or something?"

"Jamie has never had a father. He left them when he found out that he going to be a dad. He has never met him." Karen said "Haley is such a sweet girl too Nathan wait till you meet her you'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another update Thanks for reading**_

Nathan woke up the next morning. He had stayed at Lucas's house last night since Brooke would not be back till today. Ha made his way into the kitchen were he saw Lucas making breakfast. He went up to pick up his niece who had hers arms stretched out for him. She was the only girl who could make Nathan do anything.

"How's my girl?" Nathan said as he threw Lauren in the air.

"Nathan she just ate." Lucas said watching his brother and daughter.

"Lauren's a Scott Luke she's tough." Nathan said kissing his niece on the cheek.

Nathan put the little girl back in her chair as he grabbed the plate from his brother.

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan asked noticing the little boy was not here.

"He's in the living room watching cartoons."

Nathan made his way into the living room. Jamie was sitting on the sofa watching Bugs Bunny. Nathan smiled at seeing that Jamie had on his jersey he got at camp yesterday.

"Can I watch with you Jamie?" Nathan asked as he sat by the boy.

"You like Bugs Bunny?"

"You bet I do!" Nathan said smiling.

Nathan and Jamie were sitting and enjoying the cartoons. Jamie was telling Nathan about everything. He told him about the tree house that his grandpa had built and the puppy that his mom said he could get on his next birthday.

Nathan couldn't help but think how anyone could not want this kid. He started to feel very protective of him.

"What do you say we go to the river court and shot some hoops? Would you like to do that with me?" Nathan asked.

"Gonna go get my ball!" Jamie screamed as he ran out of the room.

"Luke I'm taking Jamie to the river court ok?" Nathan said as he grabbed his ball also.

"That's real nice of you Nate." Lucas said knowing that Jamie had got to him too.

The bus pulled in the school's parking lot. Parents and students were waiting for the girls to return. Brooke had spotted Lucas and Lauren and started to walk over to them.

"Hey sweetie congratulations." Lucas said as he gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"Thanks honey and how is my girl?" Brooke said as she grabbed Lauren who was reaching for her.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley asked as she walked towards them.

"He's with my brother Nathan. He wanted to go and shot some baskets. I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"No not at all."

Haley made her way to the river court to get her son. She missed him. They really hadn't been away from each other a whole weekend before. She pulled into the parking spot and saw a young man holding Jamie on his shoulders so he could be closer to the rim. Jamie yelled out as he made the basket then gave Nathan a high five.

Haley had to giggle at her son. He was so happy. She got a good feeling seeing him so happy.

"Momma!" Jamie said as he saw his mom.

Nathan turned to look and see who Jamie was running too. Nathan smiled at the way the little boy jumped in his mother's arms.

"Hi you must be Nathan I'm Haley James nice to meet you." Haley said holding Jamie in her arms.

Nathan found himself not being able to talk.

"Lucas has told me a lot about you." Haley continued to talk.

Nathan still was having a hard time trying to get his mouth to move.

"Momma look I got a jersey just like Nathan's."

"Don't you look cool?" Haley said rubbing noses with her son.

Nathan couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He had never not been able to talk to a girl before.

"Thanks for bringing him here."

"No problem." Nathan said finally able to speak.

"He wasn't too much trouble was he?" Haley asked as she set Jamie down.

"No he is fun to hang with." Nathan said still staring at the girl before him.

"Momma can Nathan come over and see the tree house?" Jamie asked.

"Nathan's in college Jamie I'm sure he has other things to do ok. Let's go home." Haley said

Nathan could tell that the little boy was disappointed.

"Tell you what Jamie. How about when the season starts you and your mom come up and watch me play. I'll give you a tour of the locker room and everything ok?" Nathan said as he bent down to Jamie's level. "If it's ok with your mom?"

Jamie looked up at his mom who had a smile on her face and was shaking her head yes. Jamie had a big smile on his face as he gave Nathan a hug.

"Say goodbye Jamie."

"Bye Nathan" Jamie said as he took his mother's hand.

"Thanks again Nathan it was nice to meet you." Haley said as she shook his hand.

"Me too." Nathan said as he felt a shiver run down his back and his knees felt a little shaky.

Nathan watched Haley and Jamie walk away. He hadn't taken his eyes off Haley since the minute he first saw her. She was so beautiful. He had only ever said that about another girl before. Then he figured it out. Haley must have been the girl from the park. Nathan Scott had his first crush.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you are enjoying the story

Nathan had been back to school for a month. Basketball had been keeping him pretty busy. They had lots of games and they were going to a tournament in Maui. Nathan was excited that his parents were going but he secretly wanted someone else to come as well.

Ever since he had met Haley he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. She was unlike any girl he had ever met before. She was not fawning all over him because he could play basketball. She actually saw him as a normal guy. They hadn't spoken very long but he still thought about her.

Nathan had told Jamie before he left that he would sty in touch with him and he didn't want to let him down. Nathan had ordered Jamie a basketball warm up jacket and he also he got him a shirt like he got for Lauren that said number 23 biggest fan. Lauren's also said 23 is my uncle. He tried to call Jamie after some of his games if he could. Nathan and Jamie really connected quickly.

"Hey Nathan my man." Nick said as he Bill, Jon walked in his dorm room.

"Hey guys."

"Big birthday today Nathan." Bill said.

Nathan's birthday was today and his friends usually had some sort of big party and crazy things planned but this year Nathan just wanted to do nothing.

"I've got the whole night planned." Nick said. "First we'll have some drinks at The Stacks the bar in campus town then we hit Club Shock."

"Club Shock the new strip club." Jon said.

"You bet sound good Nathan?"

Nathan really hadn't heard a word any of his friends had said. He was busy looking at the picture Lucas had sent him of Jamie, Lauren, Haley, Brooke and Lucas the night they went trick or treating. Jamie was dressed like Nathan and Lauren was dressed like sleeping beauty.

"When should we leave?" Bill asked.

"Nathan what do you say?"

"You guys go ahead. I think I'm just going to go to the gym and shot." Nathan said still looking at the picture.

"You're kidding right." Nick said. "Nathan Scott is passing on going to a strip club with a chance of doing body shots all night." Nick practically screamed at him.

"I just don't feel like going alright." Nathan said annoyed at his friends.

"Since when?"

"Don't you guys think about anything else but partying and hook ups?"

"Who are you and where is Nathan Scott?" Bill said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan said angry.

"Nathan you are not the stay in one women guy and you never will be." Nick said laughing.

"Maybe I've changed."

"Never gonna happen. Let's go guys." Nick said as they left the room.

Nathan was sick and tired of everybody saying that he would never change. He knew that he was a player before but he didn't want to be that guy anymore. He still had girls giving him their numbers after games or in class. He wanted more.

Nathan was walking towards the gym to get in a workout. He wanted to be ready for the tournament. They would be playing some good competion. His parents had called earlier to wish him a happy birthday and they would see him in Maui. Lucas, Brooke and Lauren also had called and Lauren sang happy birthday to him. That by far had been the best present he got.

Nathan heard the familiar ring tone of Flathead by the Fratellis one of his favorite bands. He glanced at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Hello"

"Happy birthday Nathan it's Haley."

Nathan about tripped over the bench by the door. Haley was calling him. He couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Haley."

"I got your number from Lucas I hope that's ok?"

"It's fine."

"Well Jamie has been bugging me all day. He wanted to call you at 6am but I said that you probably had a late night. I remember what college was like." Haley said laughing.

"I had early practice this morning so my night last night was low key." Nathan said.

"Jamie's about ready to pull my arm off so here he is." Haley said as she gave the phone to Jamie.

"Happy Birthday Nathan!" Jamie screamed into the phone.

"Thanks buddy." Nathan said laughing at Jamie.

"Guess what Nathan Mama got me your jersey and a poster for my room."

"That was real nice of her. How have you been?" Nathan asked.

"Good momma also let me get NCAA basketball game so now I can be you all the time."

"Sounds good buddy. I better get going but thanks for calling ok. I'll see you soon. Let me talk to your mom again."

"Ok." Jamie said handing the phone back to Haley.

"Hope he didn't break your ear drum." Haley said as she watched her son go to the other room.

"No I'm glad he called. Are you still able to come with my family for Thanksgiving?" Nathan asked hoping they were still coming.

"We wouldn't miss it." Haley said.

Nathan let out a breathe he hadn't know he was holding.

"Nathan I really need to go but happy birthday again." Haley said.

"Goodbye Haley thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Haley was packing her and James bags for the weekend. Tomorrow they were going to see Nathan play basketball with Lucas and his family. Her mom and dad were going to her brother Henry's house for the holidays. When Karen found out she asked Haley and James to come with them.

Jamie was so excited about getting to see Nathan play. Nathan has been so good to Jamie. Haley was surprised that someone of Nathan's age would be so nice to a little boy who he really just met.

Brooke had told her stories about the Scott brothers and how Nathan was quite the ladies man. Nathan was a very nice looking young man Haley wouldn't disagree with that. He seemed different from what Brooke said he was like. Brooke was not bad mouthing her brother-in-law she loved him and the way he was with Lauren. Family came first to Nathan there was no question about that.

The first half of the game was very exciting. Jamie was enjoying himself. This was his first real game he has been too. They got to sit in a suite that Nathan had arranged for them. Jamie and Lauren got a special visit from the mascot and had picture taken with him. They looked so cute with the shirts Nathan had gotten for them on.

Keith and Karen went to a family lunch before the game so Lucas and Brooke took Haley and the kids on a tour of the campus.

"Thanks again for asking us to come Karen." Haley said.

"Nonsense you and Jamie are practically family." Karen said holding her sleeping granddaughter.

"Karen you want me to take her?" Brooke asked her mother-in-law.

"No honey she's fine."

"Lucas why do they switch baskets?" Jaime asked seeing the team shot at the opposite hoop.

"They always change baskets at halftime."

"Your brother is having a good game." Keith said looking at the scoreboard.

Nathan had 15pts at the half and 8 rebounds he was on pace for another double double.

"Nathan said the Maui tournament was pretty tough." Lucas said to his dad.

"They definitely got some good games in."

The game was over and the Tar Heels won by 15pts. Nathan ended the game with 26pts and 10 rebounds. He was also named the games MVP. Everyone was down court side waiting for Nathan. He had said he would give everyone a tour of the locker room and the practice facility.

They had made it to the 5th Quarter a local Bar & Grill in town. Tomorrow they were going to The Tar Heel Club for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Great game son." Keith said to Nathan who was holding his niece.

"Thanks dad."

"Nathan you really are very good." Haley said as she sat across from him.

"I don't know about that." Nathan said blushing a little.

"Don't be so modest. You were like the best one out there."

During dinner Nathan found himself glancing at Haley from across the table. He liked everything about her. The way she laughed and her smile and the way she was with her son. He realized that the feelings he had he had never had before.

"Nathan when you dunked the ball that was the coolest thing I ever saw." Jamie said. "I wish I could do that."

"It just takes lots of practice and you need to be a little taller." Nathan said to Jamie sitting next to him.

"I want to be tall just like you. Do you think I will be tall like Nathan mama?"

"I don't know Jaime we'll have to see." Haley said smiling at her son and Nathan.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving. They all went to eat then went back to the hotel and swam. Nathan had one more day off before practice started again. He had asked Haley to help him with presents for his family.

"Thanks for coming with me Haley." Nathan said as they walked in the mall.

"Don't mention it. I like picking out presents. Do you have any idea of what to get?"

"No clue."

"Well then let's get started." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan and Haley had formed a pretty good friendship. Being just a friend to a girl was new to him but he had told Haley things he had never told anyone. Haley was very easy to talk to. Nathan was enjoying his day with Haley. They started walking to the food court when he heard some one shouting his name. He turned to see a girl jump on him and kiss him.

Haley just watched as the girl flung herself at him and shook her head. She remembered what Brooke said about Nathan and his girls. She figured this was one of them.

Nathan quickly pulled away and looked over to Haley who was looking at her phone.

"Jessica what's up?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Where have you been? You haven't been to the soreity house in awhile. I miss you." Jessica said running her hands down his chest.

Nathan grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him. He really didn't like Jessica they just hook up once last year. This was a big mistake on his part.

"I've been busy with basketball and stuff. Look I really got to go." Nathan said wishing a boulder would fall right on his head.

"Ok well you should come by tonight I will make it worth your while." Jessica said kissing him on the cheek and looking at Haley with a smirk on her face as she walked away.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He hated that Jessica did that especially in front of Haley. Now who knows what she thought about him.

"I'm sorry about that." Nathan said looking at Haley shaking her head.

Haley was use to this sort of thing. When she and Justin dated this happened all the time. Justin would always say that it was nothing and Haley was the only one.

"It's what happens when you are a basketball player right. I've seen it before. It was like being with Justin all over again." Haley said.

Nathan knew a little about Justin from Lucas and Brooke. He instantly hated the guy for leaving Jamie and Haley alone.

Haley started walking away when Nathan grabbed her arm to turn her around. Haley had never seen Nathan look so serious before.

"I would never do what he did Hales I hope you know that. I'm not that guy." Nathan said looking in her eyes.

Haley felt a slight shiver run up her back. Nathan had never been so close to her before. He sounded so mature for his age. She didn't mean to say he was like Justin he was far from it.

"I know your not." Haley said as she took his hand in hers. "Hales huh." Haley said referring to the nickname he called her.

"Sorry it just came out."

"I like it." Haley said smiling at him.

"I am really sorry about Jessica. I use to be a different guy."

"Nathan don't worry. Now let's finish shopping." Haley said as she linked her arm and his together.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley was getting ready for semester exams. It was the week before Christmas and then vacation started. Her parents had decided to spend Christmas in Tree Hill with Haley and Jamie. They had also talked about maybe moving permanently to Tree Hill.

They loved traveling but they also had missed living close to their youngest daughter and Jamie. Also they had become very close to Karen and Keith. They had kept in touch since they had first met.

Haley had started working some weekends and nights at the café. Karen had been very helpful with watching Jaime as was Brooke.

Another reason why they were in Tree Hill was for Jamie's birthday on the 23rd. Bobby was excited to see his grandson's face at the present they got him. It was a battery powered Gator for the backyard. Haley had also promised him he could get a puppy. Lucas was going with her today after school to pick out one.

"Thanks for coming with me Lucas." Haley said as they walked in the shelter.

"Don't mention it."

"How is Nathan he sounded kind of down on the phone the other day?" Haley asked as they looked at the dogs.

Ever since thanksgiving Haley and Nathan talked more. They would talk to each other twice a week. He would also send her emails.

"He's good. His hand is still in a cast."

Nathan had broken his hand a couple of weeks ago. Nathan had never been hurt and not able to play before it was an adjustment to him. He wasn't use to not playing.

"He's not very good at being patient while he tries to recover. He would rather be playing." Lucas said.

"I'm sure he will be back playing soon."

"Nathan told me about the care package you sent him. You know you didn't have to do that."

When Haley found out he broke his hand she put together a care package for him with some of his favorite things. It had various sports magazines some Gatorade and the new NBA Live game for his Wii and also his favorite cookies. Jamie had also drawn him a picture.

"I wanted to. He has been so good to Jamie I wanted to do something for him." Haley said smiling.

"Well ever since he has met you two he has changed. So I thank you." Lucas said as he hugged Haley.

Nathan was on his way home for Christmas break. He really couldn't practice so he had an extra few days. He had asked his mom to go shopping with him to help get Jamie a gift.

"Mom I'm home."

"Anyone home?" Nathan asked as he walked in the kitchen when he saw a note on the counter.

**Nathan had to go to café. Come in then we will go shopping Love mom**

Nathan walked into the café. It was crowed and he smelled freshly baked cookies. He then saw a familiar person waiting tables. How had he missed her smile and the way she laughed. Nathan finally realized that he liked Haley a lot. He just didn't know how to tell her.

"Nathan welcome home." Haley said as she hugged him.

"Hi Hales." Nathan said.

"How is your hand?" Haley asked looking at his cast.

"It's fine."

"Well Jamie will be so excited that you could be here for his birthday."

"I wouldn't miss it. When did you start working here?" Nathan asked.

"Not to long ago. I better get back to work. I will see you tomorrow." Haley said as she went back to work.

Nathan was sitting at the counter waiting for his mom. He would watch Haley as she waited on the tables. She was always so friendly with everyone his heart just melted watching her.

Karen come up from the back room and noticed her son sitting at the counter. She saw Haley fill up his soda as Nathan had a big smile on his face. Karen then noticed her son blushing as Haley walked away and his eyes followed her. Karen had never seen Nathan act this way around a girl before.

"Nathan you ready to go?" Karen asked as she walked towards her son.

"Sure mom."

"Haley we will see you tomorrow." Karen said as they started to leave.

"Bye Karen see you later Nathan. I'm glad your home." Haley said with a smile.

"Bye Haley."

Nathan had almost ran right into a chair as they left. Karen couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at her son and his new crush.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is an update Hope you like it Thanks for the reviews appreciate it**_

Today was Jamie's birthday. Nathan had just got done with his shower. He got up early to go for a run. He was now standing in front of his closet trying to find a shirt to wear. He was nervous about meeting Haley's parents. He wanted them to like him why he was so concerned he didn't really know. It's not like he and Haley were dating but still he wanted to make a good impression.

Karen walked by her son's room and noticed clothes all over the room.

"Nathan it looks like your closet exploded what's going on?" Karen asked as she walked in his room.

"What shirt looks better?" Nathan asked holding up a red polo and a green one.

"They are both fine."

"Mom would you just pick one!" Nathan said very frustrated.

"The red one, why so nervous?" Karen asked.

"I just want them to like me is all?" Nathan said putting on the shirt.

"Nathan they will. Lydia and Bobby are very down to earth." Karen said trying to describe them to her son.

"I hope so." Nathan said as he put on his cologne.

"You like Haley don't you?" Karen asked.

"Of course I do."

"I mean she is special to you isn't she?"

Nathan didn't know what to say. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Haley. He didn't know how is mom of all people figured it out.

"Nathan's its ok if you like her. I've seen the way you look at her."

Great Nathan thought if his mom noticed he wondered how many other people knew and if Haley knew and just didn't say anything.

"Yes I can't explain it but I do." Nathan said as he turned to face his mom. "She is like no one I have ever met mom and I think about her all the time."

"Nathan you know I love Haley like she were my own daughter but you have to realize you are still young and Haley isn't just Haley she has Jamie also. That is a big responsibility."

"Mom I would never do anything to hurt either one of them." Nathan said

"Honey I know and you are so good with Jamie I know that Haley appreciates that."

"Mom I'm not stupid ok I know that Haley only sees me as a friend and I can live with that. I just have to have her in my life." Nathan said

"Nathan you are such a fine young man." Karen said touching his cheek. "Let's go to the party."

Lydia and Bobby were getting food ready for the party. Bobby was outside grilling burgers and brats Jamie's favorites. Jamie was in the living room playing with one of his presents. Haley had woken him up early this morning and walked him to the living room to see a golden retriever puppy with a big red bow tied to its collar.

Jamie was so excited about the puppy he practically tackled his mom when he hugged her. He asked Haley what his name was and she said for him to name him. Barney was now the newest member of the James family.

"I'm so glad you and dad are here and that you might move here permanently." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"We wouldn't miss it dear and it will be good to see Keith and Karen again and I can't wait to meet Nathan. Jamie talked about him all night last night." Lydia said.

"Mom Nathan is so sweet. He is so good to Jamie." Haley said smiling.

"It's good to see you happy honey." Lydia said looking at her daughter.

"I am mom. I like it here my job is well and I have great friends."

Keith pulled into Haley's driveway with Karen and Nathan. Lucas and Brooke followed. Nathan was still nervous but after his talk with his mom he was a bit calmer. He knew that Haley only saw him as a friend and he could live with that he told himself.

"Lydia it's so good to see you again." Karen said as Lydia answered the door.

Nathan looked at the woman who was hugging his mom. Haley obvisouly got her looks from her mother they resembled each other.

"Karen it's good to see you too and Keith how are you?" Lydia said as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe you could go out back and help bobby before the grill blows up."

"I'm on it." Keith said as he walked out back.

"Good to see you again Mrs. James." Brooke said.

"Now Brooke I am far too young to be a Mrs. Call me Lydia." She said as she winked.

"My, my Lauren you are just the cutest little girl." Lydia said to Lauren.

"She takes after her mom." Lucas said kissing Brooke on the cheek. "How are you Mrs. I mean Lydia." Lucas said as Lydia gave him a stern look.

"I'm good Lucas. This must be Nathan." Lydia said looking at the young man standing behind Lucas. "Karen you didn't tell me that your other son was a looker too." She said laughing.

"Mom stop your embarrassing him I don't want him to be scared of you." Haley said walking up to the group of people.

Nathan could feel his face begin to turn red.

"Nathan I'm Lydia it's very nice to meet you. My grandson is very found of you that's for sure." Lydia said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. James I mean Lydia."

"That's better." Lydia said as she walked everyone to the living room.

Nathan looked at Haley how looked at him and winked. Showing him that her mom liked him already. Nathan suddenly wasn't so nervous any more.

The party was good. Jamie had been so excited about Nathan being able to be here. He was also excited about the present he had gotten form the Scott brothers. It was a basketball hoop to go in the driveway and a new basketball.

Jamie immediately wanted to play a game. He wanted to be on Nathan's team of course. He also introduced everyone to his new puppy.

Haley and Lydia were in the kitchen cleaning up as everyone else was outside watching the game. Jamie. Nathan and Bobby versus Keith and Lucas. Haley felt a little sorry for Nathan her dad was not the best at basketball.

"Your right Nathan sure is sweet young man." Lydia said looking out the window at her grandson and Nathan.

"Yes he is." Haley said smiling.

"He sure is sweet on you." Lydia said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Haley that boy has feelings for you. Anyone can see that."

"Mom your crazy. Nathan and I are just friends."

"Haley the way that he looks at you is more than just being friends." Lydia said as she walked outside.

Haley thought about what her mom said as she looked out the window. Nathan couldn't possibly like her like that. He had yet to graduate from college and had his whole life ahead of him. She already had a child and was in a different place in her life. She couldn't be too carefree anymore she had someone else to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry such a long time since an update. Computer quit had to get a new one. Here is an update Hope you enjoy.**

Christmas Day was always exciting for Haley. She always loved it as a kid and now so did Jamie. Jamie woke up around 6am every Christmas. He always said that is when Santa wanted him to wake up.

"Mama wake up it's time for presents." Jamie yelled as he jumped on her bed.

"Ok Jamie." Haley said laughing at how excited her son was. "Go wake up grandma and grandpa."

"Ok." Jamie said as he ran out of the room Barney following him.

Haley got out of bed and walked down the hall. She could smell breakfast cooking. She was not at all surprised that her mother was up and cooking.

"Mom you didn't have to do this." Haley said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I have always cooked breakfast Christmas morning weather I'm home or at one of your brothers or sisters."

"Grandma is it time to eat. I want to see what Santa brought me?"

"Go get your grandpa then we will eat."

Jamie opened all his presents quickly and loved everything he got. Barney even got a few things from Santa. Jamie and Bobby were setting up his new race track he got from his Uncle Chuck.

It was early afternoon and Haley was making cookies to take to Lucas and Brooke's house for dinner. Bobby and Lydia took Jamie and Barney for a walk. Haley was taking the cookies out of the oven when she heard the doorbell.

"Merry Christmas." Nathan said as Haley opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Nathan come in." Haley said as she let him in.

"I wanted to give Jamie his present. I'm on my way out of town." Nathan said.

"He is on a walk with my parents. You are leaving already?"

"I have to be back for practice." Nathan said. "I have a gift for you."

"Nathan you didn't have to get me anything." Haley said as he gave her a small package.

"I know but I wanted to. Go ahead open it."

Haley opened the lid of the package and saw a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Nathan this is beautiful it's too much I can't except this." Haley said softly.

"I remember when we went shopping at Thanksgiving you saw a charm bracelet and you said that you always wanted one. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

Nathan was blushing at the touch of Haley's lips on his cheek.

"I have your gift too." Haley said as she went to get it from under the tree. "Jamie picked it out actually."

Nathan took the gift bag from Haley and opened it. It was an autographed picture of the Chicago Bulls first championship team picture.

"This is great Haley where did you get this?"

"My dad, Jamie and I went to a sports memorbila store and Jamie was talking about how much you like the Bulls and I saw that picture and Jamie wanted to get it for you." Haley said smiling at how happy Nathan was.

"This is the best present I have ever got. Thanks so much." Nathan said as he gave Haley a hug.

Nathan felt s shock as he hugged Haley. Little did he know Haley felt something too. Haley had never felt this way around Nathan before. Nathan pulled away from Haley and looked in her eyes. He moved a piece of hair from her face and rubbed his thumb across her face. Haley's heart was beating a mile a minute as they were looking at each other.

Nathan then moved to kiss her. He couldn't believe he was kissing her. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time. He started to deepen the kiss as he felt Haley pushing softly on his chest.

"Sorry." Nathan said as he looked at her.

"I shouldn't have done that." Haley said almost in a whisper.

"It's my fault Haley. I'm really sorry." Nathan said hoping she wasn't angry with him.

"Nathan it's ok." Haley said still thinking about his lips on hers.

"Haley were home." Bobby said.

Haley quickly moved further away from Nathan as her parents and Jamie walked in the living room.

"Were we interrupting something?" Lydia said looking at her daughter and Nathan.

"No I was just leaving." Nathan said looking at Haley who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Nathan's here!" Jamie said as he ran up to him.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good Christmas?" Nathan said as he picked up Jamie.

"Do you want to play with my race track?"

"I would love to but I have to go back to school. Some other time ok."

"Ok."

"I do have your present." Nathan said to him.

"What did you get me?" Jamie asked excited.

"It's outside but you have to close your eyes."

Everyone followed Nathan outside with Jamie in his arms.

"Ok you can open them."

Jamie opened his eyes to see a new basketball hoop up in his driveway.

"My own hoop that's great." Jamie said.

"It's from Brooke and Lucas also." Nathan said.

Haley was watching Jamie and Nathan shooting baskets. Haley mind was running fast thinking about what had happened not to long ago. She had never thought of Nathan as anything more than a friend but now that all was changing.


	11. Chapter 11

Spring had come to Tree Hill. Haley was working on some papers in her classroom after school. Lydia and Bobby decided to move here permenately in January. Haley was glad to have her parents close again as was Jamie.

They had opened a little antiques store in town. They had also spent quite some time with Karen and Keith. They had become very good friends. Haley hadn't told anyone what had happened between her and Nathan at Christmas. She didn't know what it met if anything. Was it just a spur of the moment type kiss or did he mean it and did she mean it when she kissed him back.

She hadn't talked to him very much since then. She knew that was a stupid thing to do but she really didn't know what to say to him. She was very nervous every time her phone would ring she hated feeling this way especially with him. They had become such good friends. Brooke and Peyton had set her up on some blind dates but she always would find herself comparing them to Nathan in some way.

"Haley you ready to go?" Peyton asked as she walked in her room. "Brooke will kill us if we are late."

"Almost done."

The three friends had decided to have a girl's night out one night a week. This week happened to be on a Friday night.

"Where are we going anyway?" Haley asked as she packed her bag.

"A new club in town then to Bella's for some dinner."

Nathan had been different since he has been back at school. He didn't go out much with his friends and after he got his cast off he just played basketball. It was his way of trying not to think about Haley all the time which he did.

He had thought about her constantly since Christmas. He had tried to call her a couple of times but she would always find so way to cut their conversation short or she would put Jamie on the phone. Not that he hated talking to Jamie he loved it he just didn't want what happened to effect his friendship with Haley.

His first tournament game he had hoped that she came with his parents and Lucas but he only saw Jamie with them. He loved it that Jamie was there but he had wanted to see Haley also.

The second game didn't go so well. Nathan had gone up for a dunk and got fouled really hard. He fell on the floor and shattered his wrist. He had to have surgery on it and he lost a little mobility basketball was done. His parents had come up to the game with his old high school coach Whitey. He was glad that Jaime wasn't there he really wasn't in the best of moods after that game.

This was finals week and Nathan couldn't have been happier. He was ready to be done with college. He had some thinking to do after his accident about what he planned on doing. He always planned on playing more basketball. He had gotten an unexpected offer from his former coach. Whitey had offered him an assistant coaching job along with his brother at his old high school. Nathan gladly accepted and was now getting ready to move back home.

"Hey Nathan you ready for the party tonight?" Hank asked as he walked in his room.

"I don't think I am going to go." Nathan said packing up his stuff.

"Come on Nate it's our last party before graduation its going to be wild."

"We'll see maybe I will see you there later ok."

"Alright dude see you later."

Nathan walked over to his desk and grabbed the picture he had of Haley and Jamie with Brooke, Lucas and Lauren from Halloween. He looked at it and smiled at the smile that Haley had. He had missed talking to her these past few months. He wished he had never kissed her but he couldn't help himself. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment he had met her. He had to make things right with her. He had to have her in his life if only as a friend.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley walked into the Blue Car Club. The place was packed. It was decorated in 40's 50's style it was very fancy club. They were sitting at their table sipping their drinks.

"This place is amazing I am going to have to bring Jake here he would love it." Peyton said as she looked around the club.

"I wish Lucas would come here with me sometime but that might be impossible there is no TV for sports and you can dance here. He would never go for that." Brooke said laughing at the thought of her husband dancing.

Haley had been off in her own little world the whole night. She had been thinking about Nathan more lately. She had called him after she heard about the game and his wrist. Jamie had wanted to tell him to get better. It was awkward talking to him again. They both managed not to bring up the kiss. He told her that he was moving back home and she secretly was excited and scared at the same time.

"Haley what do you think of this place?" Brooke asked.

"Haley, Haley"

"What I'm sorry." Haley said.

"What's up with you lately, you have been in a funk for awhile now. What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan kissed me." Haley said not really meaning to.

"What!" Brooke screamed as she spit her drink all over the table.

"Nathan kissed me at Christmas."

"Haley that was like 5 months ago and you are just telling us now. Why didn't you tell us before?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Haley said.

"Did you kiss him back?" Brooke asked knowing about his crush on Haley.

Haley didn't answer she just looked at Brooke then down at her glass.

"Oh my god, you did kiss him back."

"Brooke it didn't mean anything alright. It was just one of those moments that just happen. I don't think of Nathan that way. He's just a friend." Haley said

"That's why all of the blind dates Brooke and I set you up on don't work. You already like someone." Peyton said smiling.

"No I don't Peyton. Nathan and I are just friends besides he is too young for me."

"Five years is not that bad Haley." Peyton said.

"It's not just me I have to think about I have Jamie."

"Jamie loves Nathan and he loves Jamie you now that." Brooke said.

"Guys can we just drop it please. It won't work ok we are just friends that's it." Haley said getting a little angry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is an update. Hope you enjoy it. Review please**

Anxious that is how Nathan had felt all day. Since Lucas and Brooke couldn't be at his graduation Karen had decided to have a party for him when he got home. Nathan couldn't wait for the party not because it was his party but for the simple fact that he would see Haley.

It had been so long since he had last seen her. He wanted so much to talk to her and apologize for what happened. He hated the thought that he did anything to hurt her.

Lucas offered Nathan his old place above his garage to live in until he found something better. Nathan was happy with that. His mom had said he could come back home but he liked having his own space.

"Hey little brother." Lucas said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey Luke."

Lucas had known that something was bothering Nathan for a long time. He figured it had something to do with not being able to play ball anymore until Brooke had told him about kissing Haley. He had figured that Nathan had a crush on her from the first moment they had met. He had never known his brother to be so hung up on a girl before Haley.

Lucas was also worried for everyone involved. He knew that Nathan had a strong connection with Jamie and if anything would happen he would be lost. He knew that Nathan would never hurt them but he also remembered how Nathan use to be.

"Not much has changed in the place. Dad did help me put in a new shower and dishwasher." Lucas said as he grabbed a beer from the frig.

"Sounds good." Nathan said as he continued to unpack.

"Glad to be done with college?" Lucas asked as he took a drink.

"Yes I couldn't wait to come home."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Haley would it?"

Nathan stopped what he was doing. He hadn't told anyone about the kiss. That could only mean that Haley had said something to Brooke about it.

"Brooke told me what happened at Christmas." Lucas said as his brother turned around.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked curious as to what Haley said.

The kiss must have affected her more than he thought. He found himself happy at the possibility that she liked it.

"She just said that Haley told her you kissed her at Christmas is all."

Nathan's smile went away. She just thought of it as a kiss nothing more.

"Do you have feelings for Haley, Nathan?"

"I don't know Lucas. She is all I have thought about since Christmas. I mean when I wake up before I go to bed when I am watching TV. She is always on my mind." Nathan said.

"Nathan you need to be very careful here."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked a little angry what his brother was saying.

"Haley is different from the girls you usually have around." Lucas said knowing he pissed his brother off.

"You don't think I know that Lucas."

"Nathan it's not just Haley I mean there is Jamie also."

"Lucas I love Jamie you know that I would never do anything to hurt him or Haley."

"All I'm saying is that Haley is going to be very protective of her own feelings as well as her sons. She has been though a lot." Lucas said thinking about the jerk that left them.

"I'm not him Lucas. You don't think that I am good enough for them do you?" Nathan said very angry with his brother.

"I didn't say that."

"I've changed Lucas I'm not like I use to be."

"I know you have Nathan and I am proud of you." Lucas said as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

Haley was getting ready after she had given Jamie a bath. She had been in a fog all day. She was excited to see Nathan but also a little scared. What was she going to say? They hadn't talked in so long and she was sorry for that. She just didn't know what was happening.

"Mama is it time to go yet?" Jamie yelled from the living room.

Jamie couldn't wait to go see Nathan. He was so happy that Nathan was living here.

"Pretty soon buddy."

Lucas and Brooke had picked them up on the way to Keith and Karen's. Brooke had told Haley that if things got weird or anything to let her know. Haley was grateful for that. Haley had wanted to put all the weird feelings for Nathan aside and get back to their friendship.

"Haley you going to be alright?" Brooke asked

"Brooke I'll be fine I promise." Haley really loved Brooke for caring.

"Mama let's go find Nathan!" Jamie said as he tugged on her arm.

"Jamie why don't you come with me and find him." Lucas said seeing the look on Haley's face as she was not ready to see him just yet.

Nathan was outside talking to some people when he saw Jamie and Lucas come out the door.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said as Jamie ran to him.

"Nathan I'm glad that you are here every day now." Jamie said as Nathan picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Me too buddy. Hey Luke" Nathan said as he put Jamie down.

"Congrats little brother." He said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Thanks"

"You ready to work Monday our boss is a real piece of work." Lucas said as their dad walked towards them.

"Hey I'm one hell of a boss." Keith said to his son's.

Nathan as well as coaching decided to join the family business. He had worked on cars with his brother and father ever since he was little. He was excited to work with them again.

Brooke was in the kitchen helping Karen with things as Haley sat at the counter chopping carrots. Haley hadn't seen Nathan yet but it was only a matter of time till she did.

"Haley I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here." Karen said.

"They wanted to be."

"How are your sister and the baby doing?" Karen asked.

Haley's older sister Vivien had her third child last week. Haley's parents had gone to Seattle last week to see her and Haley and Jamie were going next week.

"Mom called last night and said everyone was fine. I can't wait to see them." Haley said.

"How are you lovely ladies doing?" Keith said as he walked in the kitchen holding Lauren. "This one is hungry."

"Here let me take her." Brooke said as she grabbed her daughter and fixing her a plate.

"Jamie is becoming quite the ball player Haley." Keith said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"He shots baskets every day."

"He's out there giving all Nathan and Lucas can handle and he wore me out."

Haley looked out the window and saw Jamie on Nathan's shoulders as he dunked the ball. Nathan was so great with Jamie. Haley was so happy that Jamie had such a wonderful man in his life.

"Mama did you see me dunk the ball?" Jamie asked as Haley saw Nathan holding Jamie.

"Yes baby you rock." Haley said as she could feel Nathan staring at her.

"Happy graduation Nathan."

"Thanks Hales it's good to see you."

"You too."

Nathan couldn't look away from her. Her he had waited for this day since Christmas. He was glad that he was done with college and was home. He wanted to get on with his life but one thing was for sure Haley would be in it one way or another.

"Nathan I want you to meet some people." Keith said to him.

"Sure dad I'll see you later." Nathan said to Haley.

"Alright" Haley said as she watched him walk away.

Haley was out on the back porch looking up at the stars. The party was winding down and Jamie had fallen asleep watching a movie with Lauren.

"Nice night isn't it?" Nathan said as he stood next to her.

"It's beautiful."

"Haley I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Nathan." Haley said cutting him off. "Don't worry about it its ok really."

"I just don't want things to be weird between us. You are my best friend Hales I don't want to lose that." Nathan said as he grabbed her hand.

"You won't." Haley said looking at him.

Nathan slowly moved closer to her and ran his fingers down her cheek. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would bop out of his chest. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time it felt good.

Haley closed her eyes at the feel of Nathan's fingers on her cheek. She could feel herself getting lost in his touch like before.

"Hales" Nathan said in a whisper as he moved his lips closer to hers.

Haley put her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away before he kissed her.

"It's getting late. I better get Jamie home." Haley said as she backed away.

"Alright." Nathan said kicking himself for almost kissing her again.

"Good night Nathan." Haley said as she walked inside.

"Night Hales." Nathan said as he ran his hands threw his hair.

Nathan knew right then that being just friends with Haley was not going to be enough. He had to make her feel for him what he felt for her. No matter what or how long it takes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving.

Dreams sometimes you don't remember them other times they are so vivid so wonder if it really was a dream at all. Nathan had never really remembered he dreams till he met Haley. He had been having dreams about her since the moment he met her but this week had been different. Haley had been gone for a week visiting her sister in Seattle and her new niece.

Lucas had been giving him a hard time ever since he found out about Nathan liking Haley. He told Nathan that he couldn't wait for Haley to get home so he would be in a better mood. Nathan had been a little short tempered this week but he was very confused about this thing with Haley. He knew that all Haley wanted was a friendship but he wanted more with her.

Lydia had asked Nathan if he would pick up Haley and Jamie from the airport. He jumped at the chance any time he got to spend with Haley alone he would take. The plane had just landed and he was anxiously waiting for them to unload. His hands started to sweat at the thought of seeing her. He had been discussing his feelings for her with his mother. He never was very comfortable with talking about stuff like that especially with his mom but he needed to talk to someone. She never treated him like he was stupid to have those thoughts about her or that he was too young for a girl like Haley having a kid and all.

When Lucas first found out he had feelings for Haley he had said that Nathan was too young for such responsibilities. He knew his brother didn't mean it in a nasty way but it still hurt all the same. He had tried to talk to some of his college buddies about if any of them would date a woman with a kid they all just laughed in his face.

Nathan was looking at the gate when he noticed Haley. She had on a Nike black baseball cap. She looked more beautiful every time he saw her. She was carrying Jamie's backpack and laughing at her son. Haley looked up expecting to see her parents but she saw Nathan instead. She could feel her face start to blush and the funny feeling in her stomach she always got when she saw him. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. He was becoming one of her best friends.

"Mama look its Nathan!" Jamie said as he took off running.

Jamie quickly ran through people as he made his way towards Nathan to jump in his arms and hug him.

"Nathan look at what my Uncle Kevin got me." Jamie said showing Nathan his Seahawks jersey.

Haley's brother in law was the team doctor for the football team.

"That's nice buddy." Nathan said as he looked at Haley who finally made her way over to them.

"Welcome home. Your mom and dad had to stay at the store so she asked if I would come and pick you guys up. Hope that's ok."

"It's fine. It is good to see you." Haley said as she hugged him.

Nathan wanted so badly to keep Haley in his arms but he was still holding Jamie and they were standing in the middle of the airport.

Nathan had pulled in Haley's driveway and offered to take Jamie inside. They hadn't talked much in the car from the airport. Nathan walked down the hall to Jamie's room and put the sleeping boy in his bed. He noticed that Jamie had a picture of the two of them by his bed. It was taken after one of his games. Nathan had the same picture hanging in his living room.

"Jamie is out like a light." Nathan said walking in the living room.

"He should be tired he played with his cousins no stop since we got there."

Nathan didn't really know what to say. Haley wasn't saying much either. He had tried to kiss her again a little over a week ago and he hated making her feel uncomfortable.

"I have to meet Lucas at the garage so I will see you later." Nathan said as he walked towards the door.

"Nathan" Haley said as she grabbed his hand.

Nathan got that feeling he always got when she touched him.

"Thanks for picking us up." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome."

_Haley hadn't felt this way in a long time. The feel of someone kissing her neck and caressing her arms. Haley moved a little to get more comfortable as his hands slowly moved her shirt to touch her stomach. Haley quickly tugged at his shirt to get it off._

"_Hales you're so beautiful"_

"_Don't stop Nathan."_

Haley quickly jolted up in bed and her heart was beating so fast. She had been having this same dream since she had gotten home from Seattle the other day. Haley got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She could hear Jamie talking to someone in the kitchen as she walked down the hall.

"Grandma it was so neat Uncle Kevin took me to the stadium and we got to play catch on the field."

"Well good morning dear." Lydia said as Haley got a cup of coffee.

"Mama Grandpa is going to take me fishing later."

"That sounds like fun baby." Haley said kissing the top of his head.

"Haley you don't look so good you feeling alright?" Lydia asked looking at her daughter.

"I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Must be the time change." Lydia said as she fixed her a plate.

"That must be it." Haley said knowing that was not it at all. This thing with Nathan was not going away.


	14. Chapter 14

The summer had gone by fast Haley was starting school tomorrow and Jamie was starting kindergarten.

Haley was busying getting her classroom in order. She was setting things on her desk that she had brought

from home. She looked at the crystal apple that sat on her desk. Nathan had got her that as a back to school

gift.

Haley smiled at the picture on her desk as she sat down. Jamie and her dad went on a fishing trip with Nathan, Lucas and Keith over the summer. The picture was of them all when Jamie had caught his

first fish. Nathan was holding Jamie and his fish.

Nathan had spent a lot of time with Jamie over the summer. Jamie had loved every minute of it. They had

formed a bound that Haley knew her son loved. Jamie never really had that father figure present until now. Sure he had his grandpa and uncles but what he had with Nathan was somehow different. Nathan seemed to love being with Jamie also. He had a niece that he loved and he had his family which now Jamie was a part of. For still being young that was kind of rare nowadays. Kids that age still wanted to party Nathan seemed grown up.

"Nathan do you think mama will like this picture I drew her?" Jamie asked holding up the picture.

"She'll love it."

Nathan was spending the day watching Jamie while Haley was working.

Jamie had a way of looking at things that Nathan was in aw of. Nathan knew that was all because of his mom. Haley had done such a good job with him raising him by herself. She never complained about anything and Jamie never seemed to be effected by much.

"Hey buddy what do you say we get some ice cream."

"Sweet"

It was now mid October and Tree Hill was very pretty. All of the trees had turned and the town was getting ready for the Fall Festival. Jamie's kindergarten class was making a float to be in the parade.

Jamie could hardly went till trick or treat night. He was going to be Batman. Haley and Brooke were taking the kids and had decided to dress up also while Lucas stayed and passed out candy.

Haley had gone shopping while Jamie was with his grandparents. Jamie had been asking his mom to make her Snickerdoodle cookies. He said that he had a dream about them the other night.

"Haley"

"Steven hi how are you?" Haley said as she turned to see her said her name.

Steven Morris was in his early thirties and worked in his fathers bank.

"I'm good. Looks like you are getting ready to do some baking."

"Jamie has been craving cookies." Haley said.

"Well I'm sure they will be good."

"Well my son seems to like them."

"Haley I was wondering if you would like to go to a dinner and a movie with me Saturday?"

Haley was shocked. Steven had just asked her out. She never thought of Steven that way. They had talked at the bank a few times but she never expected him to ask her out. Haley had never really thought much about dating anyone. She always thought no one would want to date a single woman with a kid.

"What do you think?"

"Steven sounds like fun sure."

"Great I'll pick you up at 6pm." Steven said smiling.

"Alright see you Saturday."

"Haley aren't you excited!" Brooke said.

Haley has stopped by Brooke's on her way home.

"It was just so unexpected. I've never thought of dating him." Haley said.

"Well he seems like a nice guy Haley." Brooke said.

"What will I do with Jamie. You guys are gone so are my parents as are Peyton and Jake. Maybe I should just cancel."

"Haley James don't you dare. This will be good for you. I bet you could ask Nathan to watch him. You no that Jamie would love that."

Haley knew Brooke was right. Jamie loved getting to spend time with Nathan.

Nathan was lifting weights in his spare room as Public Enemy blared threw his apartment. Nathan had made a run to the store earlier to get some candy for Jamie. Jamie had asked Nathan if he could go trick or treating with him. Nathan hated that he had to say no but his friend Paul was getting married that weekend and Nathan was a groomsman.

Nathan walked to the kitchen to get a water when he heard a knock at the door.

"Haley." Nathan said surprised and happy to see her.

Haley couldn't talk as she looked at Nathan. He had no shirt on and his chest was glistening with sweat.

"Nathan Hi."

"Come in please." Nathan said as he opened the door wider to let her in.

"Sorry to bother you Nathan but I need a favor?" Haley said as she played with her pinky ring.

"What's up?" Nathan said as he turned down the music and put his shirt on.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy Saturday night if you could watch Jamie?"

Nathan for a split second thought that maybe she wanted to do something with him.

"Sure I would love to." Nathan said.

"Are you sure? I hate to ask you espically on a Saturday night you probably have things to do." Haley said.

"No not at all. I love hanging out with Jamie." Nathan said smiling.

"He loves being with you too." Haley said.

"What time do you want me there?"

"Steven is picking me up at 6pm come over at 5:30pm"

"Who's Steven?" Nathan asked.

"Steven Morris he works at the bank. He asked me to go to dinner and a movie."

Nathan instantly felt sick to his stomach. Haley had a date. Yes he could understand why guys would ask her out. Haley was very good looking but he just never thought she had wanted to date.

"5:30 works"

"Great Jamie will be so excited."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for long wait. Been busy. Will try and update sooner. Hope you enjoy.

Friday was always a good day. It was the end of the work week, start of the weekend and sometimes a payday. Nathan always looked forward to Fridays, except this Friday. Tomorrow was Saturday and that met Haley had a date.

He knew he sounded stupid in his head. Why should he be so irritated about her date. It's not like they were dating they were only friends. He had no reason to be mad at her about anything. He hadn't even asked her out.

This whole week he had been distracted at work. He had not been able to concentrate on anything. Lucas walked in with lunch to see Nathan hadn't made much progress on Mr. Wilson's car. Lucas knew that Nathan had taking a liking to Haley and he also knew that her date tomorrow was making him crazy.

"Nathan Mr. Wilson is going to think we are keeping his car for ransom." Lucas said as he put the food on the table.

"I'm almost done." Nathan said.

"Come and have some lunch, then we will finish it."

After lunch they finished Mr. Wilson's car and helped their dad unload a truck. Lucas had called Brooke and said he was taking Nathan out for guys night.

"Nathan you feel like going to Champs tonight?"

Champs was a sports bar that had the best pizza and wings in town and they also had batting cages out back. They had been going there for years.

"Did you get permission from your wife?" Nathan asked laughing.

"I don't need to ask Brooke's permission. Besides she is taking Lauren to see High School Musical 3 with Peyton, Haley and Jamie tonight." Lucas said. "I called Jake he is going to meet us there at 6."

"Sounds good Luke."

The boys had finished their pizza and went out to the batting cages. Nathan was glad he was here. It was a good chance to hit something. It felt good to be letting out his frustrations.

"Nate your killing the ball." Jake said as he was getting ready to take his turn.

"Do you know this Steven Morris?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Nate come on man." Lucas said as he looked at his brother.

"What I can't ask about the guy. Haley is my friend you know." Nathan said slightly agitated.

"Nathan I know you feel more for Haley than a friendship." Nathan looked at Lucas waiting for an answer.

"Fine. He is about in his mid thirties and he runs Union Bank with his dad. He's in Lions Club with dad and he drives a 67 Roadster."

"Nathan Steven is a good guy. He is in my bowling league. Loves classic cars and sports. You would get along great with him." Jake said. "Why so interested?"

"He asked Haley out, they have a date tomorrow night." Lucas said.

"That's great."

Nathan looked at Jake like he was going to punch him.

"Oh wait that's bad. Sorry Nate." Jake said putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nathan if you want something more with Haley you are going to have to make your move." Jake said.

"Jake she doesn't see me that way. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship." Nathan said.

"You never know unless you do something about it."

"Mama I like that movie. I really liked Troy he is a good basketball player." Jamie said getting in to bed.

"Really." Haley said as she sat by him.

"Troy is just like Nathan mama."

"Jamie you're ok with mommy going out tomorrow night right?" Haley had been worried about how her dating would effect Jamie. She hadn't dated much and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

"It's fine because that means Nathan is watching me." Jamie said hugging the stuffed bear Nathan gave him for his birthday.

"You like Nathan don't you?"

"He's my best friend mama."

Haley had smiled at how Jamie described Nathan. She didn't know that's how Jamie saw him.

"Sleep well buddy." Haley said as she kissed his forehead.

Brooke was looking threw her closet, Haley had asked her if she had anything she could borrow for her date.

"Lucas I'm running over to Haley's, I'll be back in a little bit." Brooke said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked as Brooke put a clothes bag over the chair.

"It's a dress for Haley. She wanted to borrow something to wear tonight. She's nervous."

"Nathan's not to thrilled about it either." Lucas said.

"Your brother, I didn't think he would like someone like Haley." Brooke said laughing a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Haley is a nice girl. She has a job and doesn't look like a slut plus she is a mom."

"Brooke Nathan has grown up a lot. You know that. He really likes Haley."

"I know. He does such good things for her. He is so good to Jamie. She is lucky to have him in her life. I just don't want any of them to get hurt." Brooke said.

Haley was hurrying around getting things ready before her date. She had not been on a date in a long time she couldn't even remember the last time. She had made Jamie some snacks to have later so she was quickly cleaning up the kitchen.

She looked at the clock on the wall and couldn't believe how time had seemed to fly by. She had a little more than an hour to get ready.

"Jamie will you let Barney out? Mama has to get ready." Haley said as she walked to her room.

Jamie went to let Barney out the back door when he heard the doorbell. Jamie had hoped it would be Nathan.

"Here's the dress I was telling you about." Brooke said as Haley answered the door.

"Thanks. I'm running and I'm a bit nervous." Haley said.

"Don't be nervous. You will have a good time. Now go get ready. Jamie will keep me company." Brooke said sitting next to Jamie on the sofa.

Brooke and Jamie were putting a puzzle together when the doorbell rang again.

"That's Nathan." Jamie said running for the door.

Brooke quickly went to get the door before Jamie.

"Nathan you're here!" Jamie said.

"Hey buddy. You ready for a fun night?" Nathan said as he walked in the door.

"Brooke what are you doing here?"

"Helping Haley look beautiful."

"She doesn't need any help." Nathan said mumbling.

"What?"

"Nothing, What's Lucas up to?"

"He is packing the rest of our things for our trip." Brooke said smirking at her brother-in-law.

"Have a good time. Jamie and I will, right buddy?"

"I can't wait. We are gonna play Wii and have pizza and ice cream and mama's snicker doodle cookies."

"Brooke I'm showing way to much chest in this dress." Haley said walking in the living room.

Haley looked up and noticed Nathan standing there. She was suddenly embarrassed at what she had just said.

"Nonsense you look great." Brooke said.

Her dress was a coral blue in color and had to straps and the shoulders. The top landed just above the bust line. She had been use to dressing little more conservative.

"Mama you look real pretty. Nathan don't you think mama looks pretty?'

Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off Haley since she walked in the room. She had always looked beautiful but she looked absolutely stunning tonight. He felt almost like fainting.

"Nathan don't you think mama looks pretty?" Jamie asked again.

"Yes buddy I do."

Haley looked in his bright blues eyes and felt an instant shock of electricity. She had felt it almost every time she had seen him. Nathan was staring at her with such intensity that she felt week in the knees.

"I better get going, Lucas is waiting for me." Brooke said felling the emotions in the room.

Haley finally looked away from Nathan and gave Brooke a hug and walked her to the door. She still felt Nathan's eyed on her.

"Hello Brooke. How are you?"

"Hi Steven. I'm good and I was just leaving have a good time." Brooke said as she walked out the door.

"Hi Steven come in please." Haley said as she let him in.

"Hello Haley, you look beautiful." Steven said.

Nathan just stood there looking at him. He was sizing him up you would say. Lucas had told him a little about him. He said he owned the bank and he could tell. His sports had to have cost more than his flat screen and the dozen white roses he had in his hand weren't cheap either. Nathan suddenly felt like a bum in his backwards baseball cap, shorts and sweatshirt.

"These are for you." Steven said handing Haley the flowers.

"They are beautiful Thank you."

"This is my son Jamie. Jamie this is Mr. Morris."

"Hi Jaime you can call me Steven." He said shaking the little boys hand.

"Hi." Jamie said. "This is my friend Nathan."

"Nathan Scott, Steven Morris. I know your dad and brother. I saw you play in college. You were a great player to bad about your hand." Steven said shaking his hand.

"Thanks, nice to met you." Nathan said.

"Let me just put these in water then we can go." Haley said walking to the kitchen.

"Jamie I brought you something. I hope you like cars." Steven pulled out a replica of a

67 Roadster.

"Cool, look Nathan." Jamie holding it up to Nathan.

"Mama, look at what I got." Jamie said showing his mom as she walked back in the room.

"Wow buddy that's nice, did you say thank you?" Haley asked.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome maybe sometime we can take a ride in the real thing what do you say?"

"Can I ,can I mama?" Jamie asked excited.

"We'll see. Now you be good for Nathan alright and I will see you later ok." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

"I will mama."

"Thanks Nathan if you need anything just call ok. I shouldn't be very late."

"Don't worry were good. We always have fun right buddy?" Nathan said giving Jamie a high five.

"Nice to meet you Nathan." Steven said shaking his hand again.

"You too. Have a good time."

Nathan watched as Haley walked towards this guys car with his hand on her lower back. He watched as Steven opened the door for her and then drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

"8,9,10, ready or not here I come." Nathan said as he opened his eyes to look for Jamie. Jamie had wanted to play hide-n-seek while they waited for the pizza to get here. Jamie loved playing hide-n-seek, but he was not the best at hiding yet it was still fun. He would always jump out before you could find him. Nathan played along like Jamie was always hard to find.

Nathan heard Jamie laughing as he walked towards his room. Jamie's room was decorated in sports. He had sports wallpaper border along the walls. He had a poster of UNC by his bed that Nathan had given him from his senior season signed by the team. His headboard was full of what Nathan could tell were his favorite books he liked to have read to him. His grandma had gotten him a nightlight lamp that had images of sports figures on it. When you plugged it in it rotated and the images danced along the walls. He had a desk with all his colorings laid on top next to a Mickey Mouse clock Haley had gotten him last year when they went to Disneyland with all his Aunts and Uncles.

Nathan noticed Barney laying on the floor in front of Jamie's window. Nathan could see Jamie's toes sticking out from under the curtain.

"Barney bark if you see Nathan." Jamie said as he talked to his dog.

Nathan laughed quietly as Barney lifted his head from the floor and looked at Nathan.

"Barney you seen Jamie?" Nathan asked as he walked further in the room. "Maybe he's under the bed."

"I win you couldn't find me." Jamie yelled as he came out from behind the curtain.

"Hey buddy, you are to good at this game."

"That's what Mama always says." Jamie said jumping on his bed.

Nathan hadn't stopped thinking about her since she left. Was she having a good time, did she really like this guy and he wondered what they were doing.

"Hey buddy sounds like the pizzas here." Nathan said.

Nathan and Jamie were getting ready to watch some DVD's Nathan had brought along while they had their dinner. Jamie had gotten his pajamas on and was getting his favorite blanket laid out on the sofa while Nathan sat on the other end.

Nathan brought Hoosiers which he said was the best basketball movie ever and also Field of Dreams which in his opinion was the best baseball movie. Nathan got a kick out of watching Jamie cheer for Hickory during Hoosiers. He kept saying he wanted to be a Huskies. Nathan told Jamie that when he got older he could play for Tree Hill and be a Raven just like he and Lucas were.

Jamie had fallen asleep during Filed of Dreams and was sacked out on the sofa with Barney. Nathan looked at the clock it was 12:30am. He got up from the sofa and motioned for Barney to follow him so he could let him out. Nathan picked up pizza box and the two bowls they had from their ice cream and took them to the kitchen.

Nathan put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to get some water he heard a car door shut. Haley must be home from her date. Date, he still couldn't believe she had a date. Not that she wasn't able to have a date or that no one would want to date her.

He figured she never had any problems with having dates when she was younger. She was smart, funny and very attractive. Nathan hoped that Steven wasn't coming in the house. He didn't think he could handle having Steven here so late but then he new Haley wasn't like most girls.

Yes he sounded like an over possessive, jealous, idiot of a boyfriend but he couldn't help it. Haley was the most amazing and beautiful women he had ever met. He liked everything about her and the way she was with Jamie. He kept thinking about his conversation with Jake last night. If he wanted something more with Haley he was going to have to do something about it. He didn't care that she was a mom that didn't make him scared. He loved spending time with Jamie.

Nathan could hear Haley laughing outside the door as he sat back on the sofa. Barney jumped back up and took his place by Jamie. They had been standing on the porch for a long time, but at least Haley was still talking and laughing. If he hadn't heard voices he would have thought they were kissing. That thought alone made him uneasy. The couple of times he had kissed her he hadn't wanted to stop.

"Night Steven it was fun." Haley said as she walked threw the door.

"Hey, how was your night?" Nathan asked as Haley walked to the sofa.

"Hi good how was yours?" Haley asked as she knelt down to kiss Jamie's forehead.

"Good we had lots of fun. We had pizza and ice cream of course, watched some movies and we also played hide-n-seek."

"Hide-n-seek he loves to play that."

Nathan noticed that Haley had a little smile on her face ever since she walked in the door. He had wanted to know more about her night but he didn't think it was his place to ask and he didn't really want to know but yet he did.

"Did he let you find him or did he jump out from his hiding place.' Haley asked as she looked at him.

"Well Barney kind of gave away his hiding spot." Nathan said laughing.

"He follows him everywhere." Haley said of Barney.

Nathan and Haley talked for a while. They hadn't really had a chance to talk in awhile. They had talked so much when he was in school. He loved talking to her. He liked how she saw things. She almost had a child like wonder about her sometimes but she was very mature. He assumed that she grew up quickly because of Jamie and what had happened with Justin.

Nathan had come back in the room to see Haley had fallen asleep in the chair next to the sofa where Jamie was sleeping. Nathan went to pick up Jamie to take him to his room. He laid him in his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. He turned on his night light and patted Barney on his head as he walked back towards the living room.

"Hales you need to go to bed." Nathan said as he shook her slightly.

Haley didn't move as he tried to wake her. She didn't look comfortable curled up in the chair. He carefully picked her up to carry her to her room. Haley's arms went to around Nathan's neck as he adjusted her in his arms. He took a breathe and could smell her coconut shampoo. Haley's head nestled against Nathan's neck. He walked slowly towards her room and went to lay her on her bed.

He grabbed her afghan off the end of her bed and draped it over her. He tucked the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold in the night. She looked amazing even when she slept. He moved some hair form her eyes as he just watched her sleep.

"Good night Hales, sweet dreams." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a week since Haley's date. She had a good time that night. Steven was very nice. He had told her that next time they went out they would take Jamie. Haley being a mom didn't bother him. Today was Friday and Keith and Karen were having a birthday party for Nathan. Nathan's birthday was the week of Thanksgiving so they were having it two weeks before. Some of his college friends were coming to surprise him. Lucas had also gotten tickets to Dave Matthews for his birthday and that was the week after the holiday.

Haley was on her way to pick Jamie up from school. Jamie had been excited all week for the party. He had drawn Nathan a new picture and they also got him a new Wii game and Jamie also wanted to get him a whistle. Haley had laughed a little at the request of her son, but he said all coaches need a whistle so that's what he wanted Nathan to have.

"Hello Mrs. Williams how are you?" Haley asked as she walked in the school.

"Hi Haley how are you?" The principle of Jamie's school asked.

"I'm fine getting ready for the holiday's. Are you kids coming home?"

"Samuel is coming with his family then we are going to Caroline's the following week."

"Have a nice weekend."

Jamie's school had an after school program so kids could stay until their parents picked them up.

"Mama look what I got today." Jamie said handing Haley a piece of paper.

Haley looked at the flyer Jamie had given her. Tree Hill's Annual Soapbox Derby for Father's and Kids. The race was next Saturday.

"Mama can I enter please?" Jamie asked excited.

"Jamie grandpa isn't here he's in Florida I'm sorry."

It was times like this that Haley hated Justin the most. She felt bad for her son that he couldn't do some father son things. Jamie looked down to the ground sad but then his head popped up with an idea.

"Can I ask Nathan to help me?"

"Jamie Nathan might be busy next weekend sweetie."

Jamie looked sad again. Haley hated that her son was so sad.

"You can ask him tonight, but if he says he can't no being upset ok. You can do it next year with grandpa ok."

"Ok mama."

Nathan had arrived at his parents house with Brooke and Lucas. They had successfully pulled off his party without him really knowing anything. Nathan wasn't real big on parties for his birthday, but his mom had wanted to do this for him. It was one of his first birthday's that he had been home for since his senior year. In college he had always been gone to a game or had practice and couldn't come home.

"Happy 23rd brother." Lucas said as he handed Nathan a beer.

"Thanks." Nathan said as the cheers before they drank.

"Mom went to way to much trouble for this. I was expecting pizza and watching football." Nathan said looking at all the people.

"You're her baby boy. You know how she gets. Remember the time I turned 25 look what she did then. Just imagine when we turn 30." Lucas said laughing. Their mother loved to throw parties for her family on special occasions.

"Haley that smells wonderful. You are a great cook." Karen said as Haley laid out her lasnage she made.

"Well I had a great teacher." Haley said as she nudged her mom.

"Haley you cook way better than me that's for sure." Lydia said.

"Lydia sorry Bobby couldn't be here how is his cousin?"

Bobby's cousin had been painting his house when he slipped and fell off the ladder. He broke his leg and an arm. Bobby went down to Florida for a few days to help until his kids arrived.

"Larry is fine, Mary is so happy Bobby could come."

Jamie and Laruen were playing when they decided to go find her dad and uncle.

"Daddy, me and Jamie want to play Rock Band you want to play with us?" Lauren asked her dad.

"Sure thing pretty girl." Lucas said as he picked her up.

"Happy birthday Nathan." Jamie said

"Thanks Jamie you having fun?"

/"Nathan will you be my dad?" Jamie asked

Nathan looked at Jamie then looked at his brother. Did he really just ask that. Nathan thought. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and looked at him.

"Jamie it really doesn't work that way buddy." Nathan said not really knowing what to say.

Jamie pulled the flyer from his pocket and handed it to Nathan.

"The soapbox derby is next weekend. Mama said I could ask you since grandpa is in Florida. Can you please Nathan?"

Nathan looked at the flyer then to his brother. Lucas had a big grin on his face. Jamie obviously saw Nathan as a father figure and he knew Nathan would do anything for that kid.

"Come on Nate it will be fun. Just like when we were little. Lauren and I are signed up. We can all work on the cars together."

"Jamie I would be honored." Nathan said as he bent down to Jamie's height.

"Love you Nathan." Jamie said hugging him.

"You too buddy."

"Come on Lauren got to tell mama."

The girls were in the kitchen setting all the food out. Peyton and Brooke had been grilling Haley about her and Steven's date. He had come to school the other day and had lunch with Haley. Haley had told them that she had a Good time and that Steven was very nice. That is all they could get out of her. Brooke wondered if Haley was holding back a little. Brooke knew that Nathan had feelings for Haley and that they had kissed. Haley never really talked much about what she felt for Nathan or if she felt anything.

"Mama Nathan's gonna be my dad." Jamie said

Everyone about choked on their wine they were drinking. Lydia always thought that Haley had some sort of attraction to Nathan but she always denied it. Karen also knew that her younger son liked Haley although he was not to keen on her knowing that.

"What Jamie." Haley said looking at everyone trying to stop choking.

"Nathan's gonna help me with derby."

"Oh that's right. Tree Hill's annual soapbox derby is next weekend. I remember the boys being in that." Karen said.

"That's very kind of Nathan to help Jamie." Lydia said looking at Haley who was smiling.

"Jamie is very special to Nathan." Karen said as she looked towards Haley also.

"Well Nathan is very sweet man. Wouldn't you agree Haley?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"Yes he is."

The party was going good. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all sitting on the sofa talking and watching Jamie, Lauren, Lucas and Jake playing Rock Band. Haley glanced over in Nathan's direction. He looked very handsome. He had filled out some since he had been home. Haley never denied the fact that he was very nice looking. She hadn't had a chance to thank him for saying yes to helping Jamie. It had really met a lot to her that he would do that.

She looked away to her son for a minute then back to him. He was hugging a very beautiful tall and blonde girl. Nathan had a big smile on his face as they pulled apart as he kissed her cheek. Haley couldn't help but stare. Had Nathan been dating someone and why hadn't she known. Haley he doesn't tell you everything she said to herself.

"Brooke who is that?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Peyton both looked over towards Nathan and the girl talking.

"That's Hillary. She is a friend of Nathan's from college."


	18. Chapter 18

The tall blonde had been talking to Nathan for awhile now. Haley hadn't been able to look away for very long. She was very irritated how this girl was acting towards Nathan. She didn't know anything about her except that she was an old friend from college. She didn't know why but she hated her.

"Who is Nathan talking to?" Lydia asked as she walked over to Haley.

"A friend of his from college."

"She certainly is friendly." Lydia said as she had her hand on his arm.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure they are just friends."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haley asked her mom.

"You look jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Nathan and I are just friends mom."

"Haley I'm your mother and I know that look you have. You want to go over their and kick her butt." Lydia said smiling.

Haley knew her mother was right and she hated it. She couldn't explain it but she did want to kick her out and talk to Nathan herself.

Nathan and Hillary made their way over to the sofa. Nathan had not expected any one from college to come. It was a good surprise.

"Hill it is good to see you. How's Paul?" Nathan asked his friend.

"He's great married life is treating him very well."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He had to drop off something at his parents. He will be here soon. So do I get to meet the famous Haley James?" Hillary asked taking a drink of wine.

"What?"

"She is all you talked about at the wedding. I have to meet the girl who has you so smitten."

"I'm not smitten." Nathan said as he glanced towards Haley.

"Oh please, don't give me that. We have never heard you talk so much about a girl in your life. She must be something else to have tamed Nathan Scott."

"Nathan we have to start working on the car." Jamie said as he ran towards Nathan.

"Hey Jamie we will start tomorrow ok." Nathan said as he set the boy on his lap.

"Who is this little guy?" Hillary asked knowing that this must be Jamie. Haley's son.

"Hillary this is Jamie, Jamie this is my friend Hillary from college."

"Hi Jamie it's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Hillary said shaking the little boys hand.

"Nathan is my friend he is gonna be my dad for the soapbox derby and we are going to win." Jamie said excited.

Hillary knew that is what Nathan would love the most. The weekend of her and Paul's wedding all Nathan talked about was them. She was so happy that Nathan had finally found someone to get serious about.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Jamie asked Hillary.

"I would love to."

Haley was getting a glass of wine when she turned and saw Nathan walking towards her with Jamie and Hillary. She felt her stomach start doing somersaults she was nervous.

"Jaime your not bothering Nathan are you?" Haley asked.

"No he's fine Hales." Nathan said setting Jamie down.

"Mama this is Nathan's friend Hillary."

Haley looked to the blonde next to him. She was just as tall as him and very pretty. Haley suddenly felt very frumpy in her dress she had on.

"Hillary Swanson it's so nice to finally meet you. Nathan has told me a lot about you." Hillary said taking Haley's hand.

"Haley James nice to meet you also." Haley wondering what Nathan had told her.

"Nate my man happy birthday." A guy said as he gave Nathan a slap on the back.

"Hey Paul I want you to meet Haley James and her son Jamie." Nathan said.

"Haley, Paul it's good to meet you." Paul said shaking her hand.

Haley then noticed Paul turn towards Hillary and kiss her. Haley was in shock. She looked towards Nathan who was shaking his head laughing at the two in front of him.

"You one he man." Nathan said as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry Nate, can't be away from the wife to long." Paul said.

"You two are married?" Haley asked.

"We got married Halloween weekend. This knuckle head her was one of my groomsman." Paul said.

Haley suddenly felt like the whole weight of the world was off her shoulders. Hillary and Paul were married.

Nathan was enjoying his party. He was glad to see his friends again. They loved Haley and they knew why he liked her. Nathan saw Haley talking to her mom. She looked so great he couldn't stop looking at her all night.

"Hey brother, you might want to stop staring you look like a stalker." Lucas said.

"Funny Luke."

"Nathan why don't you just go tell her how you feel. Take that leap."

"Lucas what if I do that and she laughs at me or worse throws a drink in my face. She is very important to me and I can't lose that. She is one of my best friends."

"Nathan if you don't take that chance you might lose her forever."

Nathan knew what Lucas was talking about. Haley was beautiful and she wouldn't be single forever. She had already been on quite a few dates with Steven. If he wanted her he was going to have to do something.

Jamie and Nathan were busying working on the derby car. They had set it up in Keith's garage and were just putting the finishing touches on it. The race was tomorrow.

"Looking good boys." Keith said as he walked in the garage.

"It's blue just like the Ravens and I have Nathan's number23. We are gonna win." Jamie said excited.

"I think you just might." Keith said.

Jamie was running a towel down the car as Nathan and Keith were drinking a beer as they looked on.

"I'm proud of you son. Helping Jamie the way you are." Keith said.

"Thanks dad."

"He's special to you?"

"He is."

"Haley is special to isn't she?"

Nathan knew what his dad was getting at.

"I think I'm falling in love with her dad. She is all I think about anymore." Nathan said as he looked at Jamie.

Keith looked at his youngest son he had never heard Nathan talk like that about anyone.

"I want to be there for Haley and Jamie. I want to take care of them. They mean a lot to me."

"Son that is a big responsibility. Wanting to be with someone who also has a kid."

"Dad I'm not like I use to be I would never hurt them." Nathan said a little angry.

"Nathan I'm not saying that you would not be good at it. I've seen the way you are with Jamie, you treat him like a son. They are lucky to have you." Keith said as he hugged his son.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was derby day. Nathan and Lucas had taken Jamie and Lauren out for breakfast before the race. Lydia made Jamie and Lauren racing suits to wear. Jamie's number was 23 he wanted to have Nathan's basketball number. Lauren was number 3 just like her dad's number for basketball.

"Are you guys excited?" Lucas asked.

"Yes daddy, I am." Lauren said.

"What about you Jamie?"

"I can't wait. My car is really cool isn't Nathan?"

"Yes Jamie you did a good job, you too Lauren." Nathan said as his gave his niece a kiss on the cheek.

Haley was getting ready to go. Jamie had been so excited last night she didn't think he would get to sleep and he got up so early waiting for Nathan to pick him up. Haley was so grateful for Nathan agreeing to be in this with him. Jamie had been so sad when his grandpa wouldn't be home and he didn't think he could be in the race.

Steven had called last night and asked Haley to the Art Fair Sat. also. Haley had told him about Jamie being in the derby he said he would go to that with her then they could go to the fair after. Brooke and Peyton had been asking Haley what was up with Steven. They had been out a few times and Haley had fun with him. They also knew about the couple of times that Nathan had kissed her and how she felt about that and what that all meant to her.

They where friends that she knew for sure but did she want something more she couldn't answer that. Nathan was young, yes five years difference isn't that much but she had already been threw so much more that he had by age 23. She wouldn't want to put Nathan threw something he wasn't ready for or even wanted. Brooke had been giving Haley a hard time ever since his party. She was jealous of Hillary before she found out she was married. Haley hated that Brooke could see that.

Nathan backed up his Avalanche truck close to the start line. Lucas and Nathan both starting unhooking the cars from the trailer as Keith kept a eye in the kids. Karen and Lydia had found seats in the bleachers for Brooke and Haley. Lydia was getting her camera ready as Bobby wouldn't be back till tonight. He didn't want to miss his grandson's first race.

"Mama"

Nathan looked up with a smile on his face from adjusting a wheel on Jamie's car. His face quickly lost it's smile as he saw Haley and Steven walking towards them holding hands.

"Hey buddy, you excited. You look so good." Haley said looking at her son in his uniform.

Keith and Lucas both looked at Nathan and noticed he went back to fiddling with Jamie's car. They both knew his feelings for Haley.

"I can't wait it's going to be so much fun."

"You'll do great Jamie." Steven said giving the boy a high five.

Haley noticed Nathan hadn't said hello and not really looked up from the car.

"Nathan it really looks good." Haley said as she walked towards him.

"Thanks, but Jamie did most of it." Nathan said.

"Well I want to thank you again for helping him."

"Haley you don't need to keep thanking me. I like spending time with him you know that."

"I know he's lucky to have you. We both are." Haley said as her eyes met his as a cold shiver ran down her back at the look he was giving her.

"Nathan nice to see you again." Steven said breaking Nathan from his gaze towards Haley.

"Hi Steven" Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Haley we better go get our seats." Steven said as he put his hand on her lower back.

"Alright good luck Lauren, you to sweetie see you after the race." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

Nathan watched as they walked towards the bleachers his hand still on her back.

"You ok little brother" Lucas asked as he saw them walk away.

"It's cool. Let's get ready to race."

They had all gone to Keith and Karen's house to celebrate. Jamie ended up winning and Lauren got second. They both received trophies and certificates to the ice cream shop. Jamie had gone home with his grandma as Haley had gone on her date with Steven.

Nathan had excused himself earlier saying he had a car to work on. His family knew that it was just his way of not being around Haley and Steven.

Thanksgiving was last week. Karen had of course made a huge dinner. Keith's parents had come up and also Karen's brother Cooper and his new girlfriend. Lucas and Nathan's uncle Cooper was a bit of a wild man. He owned a bar in Charlotte. He was never know to have one girlfriend. Nathan was a bit like him growing up. Karen had of course invited the James clan to come but they had to decline they all went to Haley's brother's in Kansas.

"We are all set for this weekend." Lucas said as he walked in the shop.

The Dave Matthews concert was this weekend. Lucas booked hotel rooms close to the arena in Charlotte. They were leaving Friday coming home Sunday concert was Saturday night. Cooper told them to come for brunch at his bar and grill Sunday before they went home.

"Nate you excited?" Lucas knew that Dave Matthews was his favorite band.

"Sure Lucas just need to finish this."

Nathan had been in a funk all week. The night of the derby he was walking back to the shop from getting some food when he saw Haley and Steven across the park. Steven had just kissed her. It wasn't a big make out session or anything it was just a simple kiss like how he kissed Haley.

"Nathan come on man it was just a little kiss you said it yourself."

Nathan had told Lucas first thing the next morning. Even if it wasn't anything big as he tried to tell himself he still kissed her and she didn't back away. Nathan quickly walked back to the shop as he didn't want Haley to see him watching her. He almost felt like a stalker he didn't want her to think he was spying on her date.

"Nathan try and forget about it ok, we are going to have fun this weekend. You have wanted to see this concert forever, and just think you will be with Haley without Steven around." Lucas said.


	20. Chapter 20

Haley was getting ready for girls night. Friday was a work day for teachers so there no school so they could leave earlier in the day for the concert. Jamie had wanted to go so badly since it was for Nathan's birthday. Haley told him it was just a weekend for adults. Jamie was a little upset but he quickly got over it when his grandpa told him he was getting him a new fishing pole. Jamie had learned to love fishing Nathan had taken him a lot.

"Hey Haley you ready for tomorrow?" Peyton asked as her and Brooke walked in with Lauren.

"I haven't been to a concert in forever it should be fun."

Brooke took Lauren's coat off as she ran into the living room to watch cartoons with Jamie.

The guys had designated Thursday nights as poker night so the girls would always have dinner together. Haley decided to make dinner this time instead of going out. She was making spaghetti and garlic bread but she also was making mac-n-cheese. It was her and Jamie's favorite. The girls were in the kitchen as Haley continued to make supper.

"Haley how was the Art Show? They brought in some pieces to show the kids." Peyton asked.

"That's right you went to the Art Show with Steven. How was the date?" Brooke asked.

"It was nice."

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well. Isn't that like the 4th or 5th date?"

"He kissed me"

"Haley why didn't you tell us?" Peyton said.

"Was how was it? Was it all fireworks and stuff?" Brooke said.

"It was nice."

"Nice that's it." Brooke said.

"Yes nice, I don't know I was really expecting it. It kind of come out of nowhere you know. I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't like.."

"Kissing Nathan." Brooke said interrupting her.

Haley stopped chopping carrots and looked at her two friends who were looking at her with smiles on there faces.

"I didn't say that." Haley said.

"Haley you need to figure out what it is with you and Nathan or you won't be able to move forward." Peyton said.

"Haley I know my brother in law has been a little wild in his past but he has really grown up a lot and I know he really likes you."

"Brooke it wouldn't work."

"Why, because you have a kid. Hales he loves Jamie."

"I know he loves Jamie and Jamie loves him."

"Then what is the problem?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan doesn't need to deal with all my problems. He still is young and has things to do that I never did. He doesn't need to grow up so fast. Now let's eat dinner is ready."

They gave each other a look knowing that Haley was done talking about her relationships with Nathan.

Nathan was packing his bag for the trip. They were meeting at Lucas's when the girls got done with their half work day. Nathan had a great night last night and he hoped the weekend would be just as good. He hadn't thought about Steven kissing Haley all night, his brother, Jake and some of his friends helped him forget all about that.

"Lucas, baby can you put this in the cooler please?" Brooke asked as he walked in the kitchen.

Brooke was packing some snacks for the hotel room and he noticed three bottles of wine on the counter.

"Brooke we don't need these I have two 24 packs of beer in the car already not to mention the Bloody Mary mix."

"Honey you now I don't like beer all that much. I figured the wine can be for us girls and you guys can have the beer."

"I love you, you know that." Lucas said as he kissed his wife.

"You better. Is Nathan excited about this weekend?"

"Brooke you know how much he loves Dave Matthews plus the fact that Haley will be there. I don't think he can wait to leave."

Brooke felt for Nathan. Brooke use to think that Nathan was a spoiled brat when her and Lucas started to date. She hated to be around him, but he had changed so much over the years and he was the perfect Uncle to Lauren. He would do anything for her.

"Is Haley excited to get away?"

"I think this weekend will be good for her. It will be a good chance for her to let loose."

Haley had to grow up quickly raising Jamie on her own. Haley had told then all about Justin in more detail one weekend. From what Haley told them Justin was the most eligible man on campus and the fact that he wanted to date her she thought she was special in reality he liked to control her.

He use to tell her what to wear, how to talk to and what to do. He also had more than one girl while he dated her. Haley had been so ashamed that she let herself get into a relationship like that. She never intended on sleeping with him it was a mistake. She had gotten really drunk at a party and one thing lead to another. The only good part of that relationship was Jamie.

They had been on the road for about an hour and a half. They still had another hour till the hotel. They had taken Lucas's Denali to fit everyone in. Lucas looked over at his wife how was looking at a magazine then her looked in rearview mirror. Jake and Peyton were sleeping and Haley had falling asleep with her head on Nathan's shoulder. His brother had a little smile on his face as he looked at his magazine. Lucas looked over at Brooke who also had a smile on her face as she saw what was making Nathan happy.

The six checked into the hotel and the girls decided to go and sit in the hot tub by the pool area while the boys went in to the bar to watch a game and have some drinks. The concert was tomorrow so they were just going to lay low tonight have supper and lounge around the hotel.

Today was the day of the concert. Last night had been fun. They all laughed and joked around the bar-n-grill at the hotel. Nathan and Peyton beat Lucas and Jake in a game of pool, then Lucas beat Nathan at darts. Nathan liked seeing this side of Haley. She was having such a good time. She sat by him during dinner and they talked all night. He loved the way her face would light up every time she spoke of Jamie.

Nathan was flipping threw channels on the TV when he heard knock on his door.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said as he opened the door

"What's up I thought we weren't leaving for another hour?" Nathan said as Lucas and Jake walked in his room.

"We thought we would go down to the bar and wait for the girls." Jake said.

"Sounds good just give me a sec."

"You and Haley seemed to be getting along pretty well last night?"

"Lucas"

"What, I mean you two have always been good at talking to each other. Last night just seemed different somehow."

"Look let's just forget about my feelings for Haley or whatever weird vibe we had last night. I have been looking forward to this show alright I just want to have some fun."

The concert was going good. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had some wine before the show and all three were pretty buzzed. Haley was having so much fun. The last concert she had went to was AC/DC with her parents when she was in high school. Brooke and Lucas had went and got some more drinks for everyone.

Haley wasn't much of a drinker but she just felt like letting loose this weekend and just be a carefree 28 year old. She knew Jamie was being well taken care of with his grandparents and she was with her good friends plus the hotel wasn't to far from the arena so they were walking.

Haley had been dancing close to Nathan all during the concert. She even would hold his hand from time to time and lay her head on his shoulder during the slower songs. Nathan had not drank that much during the show once he saw that Haley was pretty buzzed. He had wanted to make sure that she was ok. He loved her being this close to him but he also knew that she would not remember much in the morning.

The concert had finished around 11:30 and they were now in the bar of the hotel having some drinks. The girls had wanted to dance some more.

"That was the best show I have seen in along time. Did you have fun little brother?"

Lucas said.

"I did." Nathan said as he watched the girls dancing.

"You girls having fun?"

"Yes we are." Brooke said kissing Lucas.

"Come on Jakey I want to dance with my sexy husband." Peyton said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw started playing. Other couples started filling the dance floor as Brooke and Lucas went to dance also. Nathan looked over at Haley who was watching all the couples dancing.

"Come dance with me." Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand.

"Hales that's not such a good idea. I'm not very good dancer."

"Please Nathan I love to dance. I'll help you." Haley said smiling at him so he couldn't say no.

Haley grabbed his hand and he finally followed her on the dance floor. She turned him so he was facing her. She put his left hand on her lower back and grabbed his other hand in hers.

"Just sway a little back and forth and we'll turn a little."

They kept moving a little closer to each other as they continued to dance. Haley moved her arms so they were around Nathan's neck and her head was laying on his chest. Nathan could smell her coconut shampoo as he laid his chin on top of her head.

Nathan was walking Haley to her room. They had danced a few more songs before the bar closed. She hadn't let go of his hand for the past 20 minutes.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Hales it's pretty late." Nathan said checking his watch that said 2am.

"Nathan I'm not ready to sleep. We could watch a movie or something." Haley said pulling him in her room.

Nathan took a seat in the chair by the desk as Haley went to the restroom. She walked out and went to grab a water form the mini frig for her and Nathan who was now standing looking out the window over the city, Nathan looked so handsome just standing there. She felt butterflies forming in her stomach as he turned to look at her with his piecing blue eyes.

"Did you enjoy the concert Hales? Did I turn you into a Dave fan?"

"I had such a great time and yes I am a big fan now." Haley said as she gave him the water.

They both stood by the window for what felt like an hour. Haley was just looking at him.

"What?" Nathan asked

"I want to do something." Haley whispered as she moved closer to him.

Haley then grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down till their lips met. Nathan pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. Haley then threw both her arms around his neck and kissed him with more force this time. Nathan soon deepened this kiss and Haley moaned as they stilled kissed.

Nathan was getting lost in her kisses. He knew she was drunk but right now his heart was winning instead of his brain. His hand found his way under her shirt on the small of her back. Her skin was so smooth. Haley then began to lay kisses on his neck as she started to unbutton his shirt. Haley ran her fingers up his chest as his shirt fell to the ground. Haley then moved her hands to his waist and stated to pull him with her as she walked back to the bed as they fell on it.

Nathan was laying mostly on top of her as he put most of his weight on his elbows. Haley had removed her shirt at some point and they continued to make out. Nathan finally pulled away and looked at what he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen under him in her bra and jeans.

"Hales we should stop." Nathan said in a whisper.

"I just wanted to kiss you again." Haley said as she ran her hand threw his hair.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Nathan said to her.

Haley rolled over on her side and held his hand in hers. Nathan tried to move but she wouldn't let go. He grabbed the afghan at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. He moved some hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek before he laid down to watch her sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry it's been awhile. A good friend of my passed away. **_

_**You know that feeling you get when you are having the best dream but then you have to wake up and wish you could go back to sleep and dream it all over again. Well for Nathan that's what it had been like 2 weeks ago falling asleep with Haley and waking up with her. Except it wasn't a dream it had really happened.**_

_**Haley had not remembered much of that night. She remembers kissing him which she apologized for. He didn't want to tell her what else had happened he didn't want to embarrass her. Nathan couldn't explain how good that night was for him. He wasn't going to let it get any farther than it had gone he wasn't a complete jerk.**_

_**He had told Lucas what had happened. Lucas didn't really know what to say to him. He knew that Nathan's feelings for Haley were strong and that must have been hard for him, but he also knew that Nathan would never take advantage of Haley.**_

"_**You still thinking about that night?" Lucas asked his brother.**_

_**Nathan had not said to much since that night.**_

"_**Come on man, you need to get out of this funk your in. Christmas is next week and you know how much Brooke and Mom love that holiday. Plus Lauren is very excited that her uncle is taking her skating."**_

"_**Your right Luke. I can't sit around anymore and do nothing. I'm gonna tell Haley how I feel at mom's New Years Eve party."**_

"_**It's about time. What made you decide to finally do it?" **_

"_**That night at the hotel. After she fell asleep I just looked at her and knew that is what I wanted to see every time I woke up and went to sleep. I want to be there for her and Jamie they mean so much to me. I've never felt this way before." Nathan said.**_

"_**What if she doesn't feel the same way. Then what?"**_

"_**I don't know. Lucas I know that I need to tell her how I feel. If she doesn't feel the same way I will just have to figure something out."**_

_**Haley and Lydia were getting ready for company for Christmas. Haley's four brothers and her sister were all coming to her house for Christmas.**_

"_**Mom is dad feeling better?"**_

"_**He is I think. He can't wait to see your brothers and Vivian." Lydia said.**_

_**Bobby had been sick for a couple of days and Haley had been worried, Her father was not sick very often.**_

_**Nathan had taken Jamie skating with him and Lauren. Haley had noticed that Nathan was acting a little different since his birthday weekend. She had hoped that she hadn't done anything worse than just kissing him and make him uncomfortable.**_

_**Nathan was watching Lauren and Jamie having fun skating. He loved Jamie just as much as he loved his little niece.**_

"_**Hey Uncle Nathan can we go and get some ice cream?"**_

"_**You guys really want ice cream. It's cold outside." Nathan said laughing.**_

"_**Who wouldn't want ice cream it's the best." Jamie said.**_

_**Nathan was taking Jamie home after they had got their ice cream and dropped off Lauren at Brooke's. When he turned in the driveway he saw a 67 Roadster sitting there. Nathan and Jamie made their way towards the door as they heard Barney barking.**_

"_**Hey sweetie how was skating?" Haley asked as they walked in the door.**_

"_**It was so fun. Nathan showed us how to shot a hockey puck and everything.'**_

"_**My own little Wayne Gretsky."**_

_**Nathan looked at Haley then at Steven who stood up from the sofa.**_

"_**Thanks for taking him.'**_

"_**No problem we had fun." Nathan said bumping knuckles with Jamie.**_

"_**Nathan good to see you again." Steven said as he walked over to stand next to Haley.**_

"_**Steven how's it going?" Nathan said as they shook hands.**_

"_**Just telling Haley about the Christmas party tonight. She will love it." Steven said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.**_

_**Nathan looked at Haley then at Steven's arm which was around her waist. Nathan felt his heart stop. She was going out with Steven again. This thing between them was more serious than he thought.**_

"_**We rent out the country club. It's quite a party. My dad spares no expense."**_

"_**Sounds great. I better go so you guys can get ready. You both have a good night."**_

_**Haley's house was crazy at the moment. Vivian and her family had arrived early in the morning and Henry and his family would be here soon. Sam his wife and Alex would be here tonight.**_

_**Haley had gotten home late last night form the party with Steven. It was fun she had had a good time. The country club was decorated so pretty and Steven was right. His dad spared no expense. Haley had never seen so much food. The dinner was excellent as were the desserts. She heard Jamie and his cousin in the living room watching TV as she walked in the kitchen.**_

"_**There is my little sister. How are you this morning?" Vivian asked as she gave her a hug.**_

"_**Merry Christmas Viv."**_

"_**You too Hales."**_

"_**Where is Kevin?"**_

"_**He took mom and dad to get a few more things at the store. How was the party?"**_

"_**It was fun. You wouldn't believe how fancy it was." Haley said as she got a cup of coffee.**_

"_**So do we get to meet Steven this weekend?"**_

"_**Vivian I told you we are just friends." Haley said. "Besides he is going to Vail to visit his sister and her family."**_

"_**That's to bad but we get to met the famous Nathan Scott tonight right?"**_

_**At the mention of Nathan's name Haley got a little smile on her face. She always did that since coming home from the concert a few weeks ago.**_

"_**Haley"**_

"_**Sorry Viv what did you say?"**_

_**Vivian knew a little about Nathan from what Jamie had told her about him and from her mother. She also knew Haley to well to not believe her when she said they were just friends.**_

_**Jamie had been telling Nathan, Lucas and Jake all about his Christmas. Everyone was at Karen's and Keith's for New Years Eve. Haley's family had all met Nathan and his family Christmas day as he always brought Jamie's gift to him. Haley's brothers liked Nathan and Lucas and thanked them for looking out for their sister. Vivian also liked Nathan. She could see how much he cared for her nephew and her sister and she also thought he was cute.**_

"_**Haley I'm sorry that your parents aren't able to be here." Karen said.**_

"_**Dad wanted to come but mom wanted him to get some rest he is finally feeling better." Haley said.**_

"_**I glad that you could stay Vivian. Abby. Jenna and Tony are so cute. Lauren is having fun with them."**_

"_**Kevin had to get back to Seattle for a game so I figured I could stay and bug my sister a little longer." Vivian said as she hugged Haley.**_

_**It was about midnight and Vivian had left awhile ago. She told Haley to stay awhile with her friends. She loved Brooke and Peyton. She was happy that her sister had such good friends around her.**_

_**Nathan had been wanting to talk to Haley alone all night. He was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. Was he nervous, of course he was but he needed to tell her. Nathan smiled at the big smile on Haley's face as the three girls were talking about something.**_

"_**Peyton I need your help with something in the kitchen." Brooke said knowing what Nathan was going to do tonight.**_

"_**Did you have a good night?" Haley asked Nathan as he sat down.**_

"_**Yes did you?"**_

"_**I did I'm glad that my sister could stay longer. I miss her."**_

"_**I liked meeting your brother's and Vivian. They are very protective of you." Nathan said.**_

"_**That's what happens when you are the baby of the family I guess." Haley said laughing.**_

"_**Hales there is something I wanted to talk to you about."**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you that I care a lot about Jamie and I love spending time with him. He means a lot to me and you also." Nathan said as her looked at Haley.**_

"_**Nathan I know you do and Jamie loves you very much. We are both so lucky to have you in our lives." Haley said as she grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Hales in need to tell you something I have felt for a long time." **_

_**Haley looked down at her and Nathan's hands as they were intertwined together.**_

"_**Hales I'm falling in.."**_

_**Before Nathan could get anymore out Haley's phone started to ring.**_

"_**Sorry." Haley said as she saw it was her sister.**_

"_**Vivian what's wrong? I can't understand you." Haley said into the phone.**_

"_**Haley dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack. You need to come here."**_

_**Haley dropped the phone and her hands went to cover her face as she started to cry.**_

"_**Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked as her could see Haley crying.**_

"_**My- my dad had a heart attack he is in the hospital." Haley said crying.**_

"_**Let's go I will take you to the hospital."**_

_**Haley and Nathan arrived at the hospital. Vivian was pacing in the waiting room as the kids were sleeping on the sofa's.**_

"_**Haley!" Vivian said as she hugged her sister.**_

"_**How bad is it?" Haley asked crying.**_

"_**I don't know. Mom is with the doctors now. I didn't know what to do with the kids." Vivian said crying as they still hugged.**_

"_**I called Lucas he and Brooke are coming to take them to their house." Nathan said.**_

"_**Nathan that is very nice. Thanks for driving Haley here." Vivian said.**_

_**It was New Years Day. Haley, Lydia and Vivian were all in the waiting room. The two girls were laying with their heads on the mother's lap just like they did when they were little. Vivian had called their brother's last night and her husband while Lydia held Haley as she cried. They were all trying to get back to Tree Hill when they could.**_

_**Lydia had spent most of the night in Bobby's room once he was moved from the ER. Karen had come by early in the morning with some food and beverages form the café. She told them not to worry about the kids they were taken care of.**_

_**Lucas, Brooke and Nathan came by the hospital also. Nathan had been worried about Haley and not slept that much last night. He knew how close Haley was to both her parents.**_

"_**Brooke thanks so much for watching my kids and Jamie." Vivian said.**_

"_**Not a problem. I'm just glad that we can help. Do you guys need anything else?"**_

_**Nathan had noticed that Haley was not around. He figured she was probably sitting with her dad.**_

"_**Nathan would you be a dear and go and get Haley. She needs to eat something and she might listen to you. She is in Bobby's room 402." Lydia said.**_

_**Nathan walked down the hall towards Bobby's room. He looked in the window before he walked in. Haley was sitting in the chair next to her father's bed holding his hand in hers.**_

"_**Hales." Nathan whispered as he walked in the room.**_

_**Haley turned to look at Nathan and stood up and moved to hug him and started to cry again. Nathan wrapped his arms around her trying to make all her pain go away.**_

"_**I'm scared Nathan." Haley said softly.**_

"_**Hales form what I know of your dad is that he never gives up and is a fighter. He will get threw this. You have to believe that." Nathan said as he kissed her head.**_

_**They stood in each others embrace for a few minutes.**_

"_**Your mom wants you to come and eat something."**_

"_**I'm not hungry."**_

"_**Hales you need to eat something. You don't want to get sick and have Jamie worry about you."**_

_**Nathan was back at his apartment. He had spent a few hours at the hospital with Haley. He had walked with her and sat with her in the chapel just holding her hand in his trying his best to comfort her. He then took Jamie to the gym and shot baskets. Jamie had not really known what was going on. He knew his grandpa was sick but didn't realize how bad it was. Nathan wanted to distract him if he could.**_

_**Nathan was getting a beer from his frig when he heard a knock on his door.**_

"_**Haley" Nathan said surprised. "Come in."**_

"_**Everything ok?"**_

"_**I just stopped by Brooke's to spend sometime with Jamie before I go back to the hospital."**_

"_**How's Bobby?"**_

"_**He is out of the ICU, but he hasn't woke up yet but the doctor's say that his vitals are improving."**_

"_**Jaime said you took him to shot baskets today." Haley said as she moved close to him.**_

"_**I thought he could use a distraction."**_

"_**You are so good to him Nathan."**_

"_**I love him Hales."**_

"_**I know he loves you to so much."**_

"_**I would do anything for you guys." Nathan said.**_

"_**I know you would." Haley said standing right in front of Nathan.**_

_**Nathan and Haley were just looking into each others eyes before Haley moved closer so she could kiss Nathan. Haley moved her arms around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes. Nathan was shocked at first but then started kissing back as he moved his hands to her hips. Haley started to pull on his shirt to tell him she wanted it off.**_

"_**Haley we need to stop." Nathan said as Haley was kissing his neck.**_

"_**I don't want to stop." Haley said as she looked in his eyes.**_

"_**Hales we can't. Your vulnerable I won't take advantage of that." Nathan said as he ran his fingers down her cheek.**_

"_**I need you Nathan." Haley said.**_

_**Nathan put his lips on hers and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. He loved her and he wanted her. He broke their kiss as he removed his shirt and hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they walked towards his bedroom.**_

_**Nathan made it to his bed as he lowered Haley down and he on top of her. This reminded him of what had happened in the hotel room, but this time neither one was drunk. **_

"_**Are you sure about this Hales?" Nathan asked looking at her under him.**_

"_**Yes" Haley said as she pulled him down to kiss him.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Haley opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was very early still to early to be up but she needed to get back to the hospital. She felt his hand move over her stomach as she felt his chest pressed to her back. His face was laying in the crock off her neck. She carefully moved to get out of bed.

Haley was quickly picking up her clothes which were laying on Nathan's floor. Nathan looked so handsome sleeping with a little smirk on his face. She didn't mean to come here last night. She just needed something, what she didn't know. She needed him and she knew he would take care of her.

Haley was walking back to her dad's room. She was happy that they had told her that he seemed to be getting better.

"Hey sis, where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in." Vivian asked.

Haley didn't know what to say. She have never been able to keep anything from her sister.

"I slept with Nathan."

"WHAT!"

"I slept with Nathan last night."

"Haley why?"

Brooke and Vivian had a talk about Haley and Nathan at Christmas. Vivian could see that Nathan cared for her and Haley had a special connection with him also.

"I don't know. I just needed him and I knew he would be there for me."

"Now what happens. Are you going to still see him?"

"Of course I am going to see him. He is my friend."

"Haley that's not what I mean. Things between you guys will be different now." Vivian said.

"Last night was just sex between two friends. It won't happen again." Haley said.

"You mean to tell me if any other guy was around let's say if Steven was here you would have gone to him instead of Nathan."

"Maybe "

"I don't buy it Haley. You're my sister I know you to well. You don't take sex lightly. You are not one night stand girl. You have a strong connection with Nathan and he to you. He loves you Haley."

"He does not love me Viv. We are friends that's it." Haley said.

Nathan opened his eyes and had a smile on his face. He turned over and noticed Haley gone. He could still smell that scent of her coconut shampoo on the pillow. Last night really happened. He almost couldn't believe it. He had wanted this for so long. He couldn't wait to see Haley again.

Lydia and Vivian were sitting in the waiting room down from Bobby's room as Nathan walked down the hall.

"I brought you guys some breakfast. Hospital food in not the best." Nathan said as he set the bags on the table.

"Nathan how nice of you, Thank you." Lydia said as she hugged him.

Lydia and Vivian were getting some muffins from the bag as Nathan looked around for Haley.

"She's out on the patio." Vivian said.

"Nathan would you go get her. Bobby should be done with his test soon." Lydia said.

Haley was standing by the railing looking out into the garden behind the hospital. Her thoughts were going crazy. Vivian had talked to her all morning. It was good that her sister could stay for a while. She had gotten so scared when her dad got sick. Her parents were very important to her and her siblings.

Haley also didn't know what she was going to do about Nathan. She didn't mean to use him in that way, that is not who she is. She cherished his friendship so much. It meant the world to her and she also knew that Jamie loved Nathan very much.

Nathan walked out onto the patio. Haley's back was to him but he always thought she was more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Hales"

She got tense at the sound of his voice. She knew she would see him soon but she was not ready yet.

"You clod?" Nathan asked as Haley turned towards him and rubbed her arms.

"I'm fine"

Nathan moved to kiss her. Haley loved the way Nathan kissed her.

"Nathan" Haley said as she backed away.

"I missed you this morning." Nathan said as he moved to kiss her again.

Haley turned her head so he kissed her cheek this time.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have driven you here."

"I left really early." Haley said avoiding eye contact with him.

"I brought you some breakfast. Your mom told me to come and get you."

Nathan and Haley made their way back to the waiting room.

"Haley I'm so sorry, I just heard." Steven said as he gave Haley a hug and kissed her head.

Nathan turned away at the sight of Steven hugging Haley.

"I'm Steven Morris a friend of Haley's."

"Vivian, Haley's sister." She said as she shook his hand.

Vivian could tell that Nathan was uncomfortable with Steven and Haley. He wouldn't even look at them.

"You must be exhausted let me get you something anything." Steven said still holding Haley's hand.

"I'm fine Steven." Haley said.

"My father is on the hospital board. I will make sure your father gets the best care."

"Mrs. James. The doctor would like to speak with you." A nurse said walking in the waiting room.

"Girls I will be back. Steven thanks for coming. Nathan thanks for breakfast." Lydia said as she walked to Bobby's room.

"Haley you sure you don't need anything?"

"Really Steven I'm fine. You don't need to stay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Haley said

"Call me later." Steven said as he kissed her.

"Nice to meet you Vivian." Steven said as he shook her hand again.

"You too."

Haley noticed that Nathan had not looked at her once since Steven had been there. Vivian could tell that some tension was rising in the room.

"I'm going to go and check on dad Haley. Thanks again for breakfast Nathan."

Haley looked at Nathan who was know looking at her. She really didn't know what to say everything was happening so fast.

"I better go too." Haley said.

Nathan didn't respond. He had so many questions to ask her but know was not the time.

"Thanks again for coming and for breakfast. I'll see you later." Haley said as she turned to walk down the hall.

"See you later." Nathan said.

It had been a few weeks since Bobby was released from the hospital. Vivian had to get back home and Haley had been helping her mom with things. After school Haley and Jamie would spend most of their time helping at the store and spending time with her parents.

When Nathan said he would see Haley later he didn't think it would be this long. He hadn't talked to her since that day in the hospital. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't want to bother her. He knew she was helping her mom. Brooke had said that her and Peyton hadn't seen much of her either.

"Nathan can you help me out here?" Lucas asked.

Nathan walked over to the car Lucas was working on.

"Did you see that game last night?" Lucas asked.

Nathan had been in a mood for a while and Lucas knew it had something to do with Haley.

"I slept with Haley."

"What, when!" Lucas asked.

"The day after her father's heart attack. She came over to the apartment. She looked so sad and broken. I didn't take advantage of her or anything. I didn't want to. She said she needed me. Then she starting kissing me." Nathan said.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew that Nathan had very strong feelings for Haley.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know Luke."

Bobby had been getting better everyday. Haley had been helping out so much it was a way of avoiding talking to Nathan. She felt horrible she went to his house and seduced him into sleeping with her. She felt like a complete slut.

"Mama can we go see Nathan?" Jamie asked as he sat at the table.

Haley knew that avoiding Nathan was hurting Jamie. She hated that she fractured the friendship like she had.

"Jamie Nathan is busy with basketball and work. Brooke is taking you to the game tomorrow. You will see him then."

Lucas, Brooke, Lauren, Nathan and Jamie had gone out to eat after the game. Jamie had been talking to Nathan the whole time. Jamie ran up to him when he and Brooke had gotten to the gym. Nathan hadn't realized how much he missed him. He loved spending time with him.

"Mama, look at what Nathan got me." Jamie said running in the house.

Jamie was holding up a new basketball.

"Did you thank him?"

"Yes mama."

"How did the game go?"

"They won." Brooke said.

"Thanks for taking him."

"He was so excited to see Nathan he ran onto the court."

"He loves going to the games." Haley said quietly.

"Haley you ok?" Brooke asked.

Brooke new that Haley was beating herself up about what happened with Nathan. She had been trying to get her to talk to him. They needed to talk and figure things out.

"You have to talk to him sometime Hales."

"I know Brooke. I just don't know what to say. I just wan things to be like they use to be." Haley said

"Things will never be the same Haley."


	23. Chapter 23

Haley, Jamie and her parents were having breakfast at Karen's Café. Bobby hadn't been out of the house this was a treat for him. Karen has been happy to see him out and doing so well, Bobby had thanked her for all the food she had sent to the house while he was recovering and for her and Keith helping out Lydia during his stay in the hospital

Nathan walked into the café as he noticed Haley and her family.

"Nathan!" Jamie said as he ran towards him.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said as he picked up the little boy.

"Look Mama it's Nathan." Jamie said as they walked over to the table.

Haley looked at him as he walked closer to the table. It was still awkward seeing him.

"Mr. James glad to see you out and feeling better." Nathan said as he shook Bobby's hand.

"Nathan how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bobby. I also want to thank you. Lydia tells me that you helped out a lot while I was in the hospital."

"It was nothing just glad I could help out."

"Haley."

"Morning Nathan." Haley said.

"Nathan eat breakfast with us right mama?" Jamie said.

Nathan looked at Haley tense abit at what her son suggested.

"Wish I could buddy but I'm just here to take breakfast to the garage before work, maybe next time ok?"

"Can I come?"

"Jamie Nathan has to work."

Nathan noticed the sad look Jamie had on his face.

"Jamie tell you what how about later if it's ok with your mom you can come by the garage and hang out ok." Nathan said as he set the little boy down.

"Mama can I please?"

"Haley I can drop him off on my way to Betsy's." Lydia said.

Lydia dropped Jamie off at Scott's Garage a couple of hours ago. Jamie liked hanging out there and they enjoyed having him there. He had been excited that he got to help out around the garage.

Nathan was on his way to take Jamie home. He had fallen asleep in Keith's office before they left. Nathan had decided that he and Haley were going to talk and he wanted to tell her how he felt and what that night meant to him.

Haley was sitting on her sofa reading Breaking Dawn again as she heard her doorbell.

"Nathan"

"He fell asleep in Keith's office." Nathan said as he walked in the house.

"You didn't have to bring him back I could have picked him up."

"I was leaving anyway. Do you want me to put him down on the sofa or in his room?"

Nathan followed Haley to Jamie's room. He laid him in his bed as he walked back to the door and watched Haley tuck him in. He always loved watching Haley with her son.

"Thanks for spending the day with him." Haley said as they were standing in her living room.

"It was fun. I miss spending time with him."

Haley felt awful that her nervousness around Nathan was effecting Jamie and Nathan's relationship.

"Haley we need to talk about what happened." Nathan said.

"Nathan."

"Haley." Nathan stopped her before she could go on. "Can I go first?"

Haley nodded her head as she played with her pinky ring.

"Haley you and Jamie mean a lot to me and I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that."

"I know."

"I just hope that you don't think that I took advantage of you that night."

"I don't think that Nathan you are such a wonderful friend to me and Jamie."

"Friend."

"Yes."

"That's all you feel for me?"

Haley didn't know what to say. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy and it was her fault.

"What do you want me to say?" Haley whispered.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about me."

"You're my friend Nathan."

"Why did you come to my house that night?"

Haley couldn't find the words to explain why she did. She walked over to her window to not have to face him.

"Hales." Nathan said as he walked to stand right behind her.

"Nathan I don't know why. I needed a friend that night."

"That night meant nothing to you?"

Haley turned to look at the young handsome man in front of her that she didn't want to hurt.

"Of course it did. We are friends. You were there for me."

"Haley I wish you would stop saying I'm your friend." Nathan said irate.

"You are my friend Nathan and I hope I am yours as well?" Haley said a little taken a back.

"I want more." Nathan said.

"Nathan I can't." Haley said softly.

"Can't what. It's ok to sleep with me but nothing more is that it." Nathan said his voice getting louder.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Haley said tears streaming down her face.

Nathan grabbed Haley's face and brought his lips down on hers. He drooped his hands to her waist to bring her closer.

"Nathan stop." Haley said as she tried to push him away.

"You cant' tell me that night was a mistake." Nathan said as he kissed her again.

Haley was close to losing herself to him. He always made her feel comfortable and safe.

"Please Nathan." Haley said as she put her hands on his chest to push him away.

"Hales you can't tell me you don't feel anything when I kiss you. I know you do you always kiss me back." Nathan said as he pulled away.

Nathan moved closer to her again as she pushed him away again.

"I think you should go."

"Hales."

"Just go Nathan."

Nathan didn't want to push her into anything.

"I'm sorry. It's just that night meant everything to me. I've fallen in love with you Haley. I don't know exactly how it happened or when but it's there and it's real. I guess if you don't love me I will just have to figure out how to let you go." Nathan said as he walked out her door.


	24. Chapter 24

The week had been long for Haley. Nathan confessed his feelings for her he loved her. She really hadn't been herself since. Jamie had wanted him to come over and have him help him with some boy things as he said to her but she would always make up excuses why he couldn't. She hated lying to her son and she also hated what this was doing to their friendship. Nathan had been the most stable guy in Jamie's life that wasn't her dad.

Lucas had called Haley to see if Jamie wanted to go to the hockey game tonight. She knew that Nathan would be going also so she was happy that Jamie would be able to spend some time with him. The girls decided to get together while the guys and the kids went to the game.

Brooke and Peyton had been worried about Haley. She hadn't been acting right according to Brooke. They knew about what had happened and they knew she felt bad about it. They knew that disappointing her son was hurting her but they also knew that she didn't know what to do about Nathan. Lucas had dropped off the girls and picked up Jamie and his over night bag as he would be staying the night. Nathan hadn't been to Haley's since her told her he loved her.

"Haley you didn't need to make so much food it's just the three of us." Peyton said as they walked in the kitchen.

Haley had a habit of cooking while she was nervous or worried about something.

"Haley where is your blender? "We need some margaritas." Brooke asked.

Brooke and Peyton were both on a mission to get Haley to talk. They both thought she needed to get it out before it made her sick.

"How is your dad doing?" Peyton asked.

"He is doing really well. Mom and him are planning a trip to see my brother Chuck when he is a little stronger.

"Are you doing ok?" Peyton asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Haley said.

"With everything that has happened with your dad and Nathan, Brooke and I are worried about you."

"My dad is getting better. I'm fine really."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?" Haley said as she cut up some bread.

"Haley you need to figure out your feeling for him. This isn't good for you." Brooke said.

"Guys really I'm fine. Nathan and I are friends."

Jaime was having some much fun at the hockey game. He was so excited to see Nathan and that he was staying all night. Jamie for being five could tell that something was wrong with his mom and Nathan. They had always talked almost everyday and Nathan would always come and help them with things around the house.

"Jamie did you enjoy the game?" Nathan asked as he tucked Jamie in the bed in the spare room.

"It was really fun."

"Good I'm glad." Nathan said as he placed the stuffed dog he got for him next to him.

"Nathan why don't you come over anymore?"

Nathan hated that he was letting down Jamie by not going to the house anymore.

"I've just been really busy lately."

"Don't you love us?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I do. You never have to question that. I love you very much. Don't ever forget that." Nathan said.

"Do you love mama too?"

"You and your mom are to two most important people in my life. I love you both." Nathan said as he kissed Jamie's head.

"You get some sleep ok."

"Night Nathan, lover you."

"Love you too buddy."

Nathan was standing on Lucas's screened in porch drinking a beer and thinking about his talk with Jamie. He was sad when Jamie asked him if he didn't love him anymore. He never wanted to make Jamie feel that way. He had seen Haley and Steven at Max's Diner the other night. Brooke had told him that Haley only saw Steven as a friend and not interested in him romantically he was kind of happy about that but then he saw them together and it hurt.

"Got you a cold one." Lucas said as he sat in chair next to his brother.

"Thanks"

"You ok? You seem sad."

"Jamie asked if I didn't love him anymore." Nathan said as he took a drink.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that." Lucas said.

"It still hurts that he could ever think that. I don't think I could love him anymore." Nathan said.


	25. Chapter 25

Things had slowed down some for Haley. Her dad had made a great recovery from his heart attack and her job was going good. The only thing that hadn't changed was things with her and Nathan. He still had been keeping his distance from her but he had been making time to spend with Jamie. Jamie had asked Haley if Nathan didn't love him anymore that's why he hadn't come around. She was glad that Nathan was spending time with him even if he didn't really speak to her. Brooke or Lucas would usually pick him up and take him to see Nathan.

Haley was finishing up some work in her classroom before she went to pick up Jamie.

"Haley how was your day?" Brooke asked as she sat at a desk.

"Good, How was yours?"

"Not to bad except my 6th period class just about started a fire."

"Sounds like that was exciting." Haley said laughing

"How was Jamie's weekend with Nathan?" Brooke asked

"He always has fun with Nathan."

"how are you and Nathan?'

"The same."

"I'm sorry Haley."

"It's ok. Jamie still gets to spend time with him. It's nice that Nathan wants to see him."

"He loves him."

"I know."

"We need a girls weekend." Brooke said

"I don't know"

"Come Haley it will be fun. We could go out to eat or to a movie and get pampered and have some cocktails it will be fun."

"Alright." Haley said knowing it was had to say no to Brooke.

"Great I'll go tell Peyton."

Haley and Jamie had gone to get some ice cream after supper. Jamie had been telling his mom all about his school day.

"Mama it was so fun me and Charlie weren't scared of the tigers at all." Jamie said of his field trip to the zoo.

"Sounds like you had fun Jam."

"We did mama. We have to go with Nathan he can come with us."

Haley was getting ready for the weekend. Brooke had made reservations for them at a hotel with a spa in Williamington it was about 45 min. away. Haley was looking forward to it. Her mom and dad were going to visit her brother in Colorado so Jamie was spending the weekend with Nathan. She almost cancelled on the trip. She hated asking Nathan to watch Jamie again but Brooke had said that he volunteered to watch him. Jamie was getting things together for him and Barney to take to Nathan's.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley checked into their suite. Haley was looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend. She was going to think about the weirdness between her and Nathan.

"Brooke this hotel is fabulous." Peyton said as she looked around the room.

"I know right, My cousin said she had the best time here."

Nathan and Jamie were playing Madden 12 on his X-Box. Jamie loved playing video games. Nathan had always let him win I the past but Jamie was getting the hang of it now.

"Jamie I think you have this game figured out." Nathan said as his team just lost the ball.

Jamie just laughed as Barney sat right next to him on the sofa. Nathan loved spending time with Jamie but he really missed talking to Haley. They use to talk about anything while he was in college. He missed that with her, but he didn't think they could go back to that. He couldn't just be friends with her. He loved her too much. His feelings weren't going away.

"What do you say we take a break. I need to swing by the garage then we'll go to Gino's grab some pizza."

"Brooke this was a great idea." Peyton said as the three lounged in the hot tub.

"I think we need to make girl's weekend a tradition."

Brooke and Haley had both made phone calls home before they went down by the pool. Lauren was having a great time with her dad.

"How was Jamie?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds like he is having fun."

"Nathan sure has fun being with Jamie."

"Haley I'm going to be completely honest with you because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Ok."

"You and Nathan."

"Brooke."

"No, Haley you need to come clean about your feelings for him."

"He's my friend I've told you that." Haley said slightly irate.

"I think it's more than that. You are just afraid to admit it to yourself."

"Brooke is right." Peyton said.

Haley looked between her two friends.

"Haley we love you we just want you to be happy and right now we don't think you are happy."

"I'm not what he wants." Haley said quietly.

"don't say that. You are exactly what he wants. I've know Nathan practically my whole life you are perfect for him. Don't say you are to old or that you are not good enough anyone can see that looks you two give each other. He loves you Haley." Brooke said.

Haley heard what they were saying. She knew Nathan loved her. She had thought about that day all the time when he said he fell in love with her.

"I'm scared." Haley said. "I'm scared to lose what friendship we have. If something were to happen and things didn't work out that would be horrible. It would be horrible for Jamie also."

Haley Nathan would never hurt the both of you." Peyton said.

"I know. He told me he loved me."

"What!"

"the other day when he dropped Jamie off."

"What did you say?" Peyton asked.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say."

"Do you love him?"

Nathan and Jamie left the garage and were on their way to Gino's. Jamie liked going to the garage. Nathan always let him help with something. Nathan pulled his truck to the pump at the gas station. He and Jamie walked into the station as he promised Jamie he could get a treat.

They were in the back of the store when Nathan heard people yelling. Nathan quickly grabbed Jamie and held him close as he dialed 911 he looked around the corner of the aisle saw his friend Zach with a gun pointed at his head.

"Hey buddy I need you to stay here and be very quiet, can you do that?"

"I'm scared." Jamie said.

"I know buddy so am I, but I'm not going to let anything happed to you."

Nathan kissed Jamie on the head as he quietly made his way to the front of the store. Zach was getting money from the register. The thief then demanded that he open the safe. The thief getting impatience took a swing at him. Nathan charged the guy as his friend fell to the ground. Jamie looked around the corner and could see Nathan and the man struggling.

BANG

Jamie heard as he watched the guy run out of the store as sirens were going. Nathan fell to the ground.

"Wake up Nathan," Jamie said crying as he ran to Nathan.

Jamie was shaking Nathan as the cops came in the store.

"Nathan wake up please."


	26. Chapter 26

Here is an update. Hope you enjoy it. Not in medical field forgive the errors. Short chapter sorry. Hope to update again soon.

Lucas had gotten to the hospital in no time. He had to get a hold of his parents they had taken Lauren shopping and where on their was as well. As Lucas rounded the corner he saw Jamie sitting with a policeman holding his stuffed dog Nathan had gotten him for his birthday.

"Jamie."

The little boy went running to Lucas as he bent down and scooped him up into a big hug. Jamie was crying and he looked very scared.

"Mr. Scott, I'm Officer Nelson."

"Hi, Lucas, how is my brother?" Lucas asked as Jamie clung to his neck.

"He's in with the doctor's. When I got on the scene he had a large gash on his head and a wound around his stomach. Sorry can't tell you anything else.

"That's ok."

"His son doesn't appear to be hurt in any way. He is a very brave little boy. He got checked out in ambulance and also when we arrived in the ER."

Lucas didn't even correct the officer about Nathan and Jamie's relationship. He has thought of Nathan as a father figure to Jamie for some time now.

His parents had arrived shortly after that. Jamie had not said much of anything since Lucas had gotten there. He wouldn't let go of him or his stuffed dog.

"How is he?" Karen asked as she clung to her husband crying.

"They haven't come out yet."

"What happened?" Keith asked.

Lucas had said that Officer Nelson would explain when he got back. Lucas told them what he knew.

"Is Jamie ok?"

"Physically he's fine. I think he is pretty shaken up. He talked to Haley I thinked that helped. They should be here pretty soon."

Haley was holding it together as best as she could. Jamie had sounded so scared on the phone. Lucas had said that he didn't want to leave the hospital. Brooke's face as she got off the phone is something Haley will never forget. She was glad that Jamie was with them she knew he was in good hands till she got there.

Peyton had taken Brooke's keys from her. Brooke was just as shaken up as Haley. Peyton had called Jake also to let him know what was going on. He was on his way to the hospital to see if anyone needed anything. Peyton was not worried about any speeding laws as she drove home.

Keith had asked Jake if he could go and relieve their neighbor Mabel who had volunteered to watch Lauren. Keith had known the women since he was a kid and she always thought of Lucas and Nathan as her extended family. The doctor's had been out earlier and told them they had to perform surgery to fix the internal damage left by the bullet. Karen had been crying almost no stop but finally had settled down once the doctor's gave them an update.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were running towards the waiting area,

"Jaime."

Jamie came running towards his mother as she had tears in her eyes. She had never been so scared before in her life.

"How's Nathan?" Brooke asked as she walked towards her husband and his parents.

"He's still in surgery. The bullet damaged his spleen and he has a collapsed lung, they also said he has a hairline fracture of the skull when he hit the counter." Lucas said.

"Will he be ok?" Haley asked wiping tears from her face.

"We don't know."

Haley had called her parents to let them know what had happened and that Jamie was alright. They were trying to catch an earlier flight to get home.

Haley had taken Jamie home for a little while but he had said he wanted to be with Nathan. They had brought back some goodies for everyone. An officer was sitting in the waiting area with Lucas, Brooke and his parents when they returned. Lauren was sitting with Brooke also.

"Officer Nelson this is Haley, Jamie's mother." Lucas said.

"Mrs. Scott you have a very brave little boy. We have a junior badge a courage we would like to give to him for his courage and bravery." the officer said as he pinned the badge on Jamie's shirt.

Haley didn't know what to say. The officer called her Mrs. Scott. She was shocked. No one else said anything either. No one even looked around weird when he said it. Jamie spent lots of time with Nathan, he loved him.


	27. Chapter 27

Karen walked by Nathan's room Haley was sitting in the chair next to his bed holding his hand while Jamie layed next to Nathan. He had not woken from his surgery yet and his condition was still the same. The doctors had repaired everything and they said the next few hours he should be coming around.

Karen knows the feelings that Nathan has for Haley. She told him to keep the faith if it was meant to be it would happen. She thought Haley was perfect for him, and she had grown to love Jamie like another grandchild.

"Jamie looks comfortable." Karen said as she walked in his room.

"Sorry you probably wan to sit with him." Haley said as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"He would rather have you two with him than anyone else."

"I'm so grateful for Nathan protecting Jamie like he did. I'm just so sorry he got hurt."

"He loves him. He was doing what he had to do." Karen said as she sat next to Haley.

"I know."

"He loves you too."

Haley looked at Karen. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Haley, but I know that Nathan loves you with all his heart. He cares so much for the both of you. He wants to take care of you both."

"Karen I want you to know that Nathan is very special to me and Jamie. I hope you know that. I don't want to lose him." Haley said as she looked at him.

"We won't lose him. My son is a fighter. He has to much to live for."

Haley had taken Jamie to her parents house after they had got home. They had come by the hospital and spoke with Karen and Keith to see if there was anything they could do. Haley had wanted to go straight back to the hospital but her mom had talked her into getting some food and a shower.

Lucas and Brooke had been with Nathan when she returned so she had gone down to the chapel she had been in when her father was in the hospital. His condition had not changed much. He was still not awake.

Keith had come down to the chapel to tell her she should go sit and talk with him. That is what they had all been doing. Brooke had told him about the picture that Lauren had drew for her favorite uncle and how when he got better they had another date to go ice skating.

Haley sat back in the chair by his bed and took his hand in hers. The strong hands she had been use to seemed so week now.

"Nathan Jamie has been talking about the camping trip he said you were taking him on. He is very excited." Haley said as she caressed his cheek.

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were at the river court with Jamie, you had him on your shoulders shooting baskets. Jamie was having so much fun. He talked about that for weeks. You turned around and my heart started to race. You were so handsome. I felt week in the knees.

"You took such good care of this little boy that you didn't know. Jamie had never had that male figure in his life. You took him places, you did projects with him. You have given him so much that I feel that I can't give him. I'm so glad that we became friends. I use to look forward to our talks we had about everything and anything. You are my best friend Nathan. Remember the time we went Christmas shopping after your game and that girl hanging on you. I have never seen you so red in my life. You apologized the rest of the day.

"Nathan please wake up. We need you. I need you. That night my dad had his heart attack. There was a reason I came to your apartment. I knew that you would take care of me. I'm sorry I put you in that position Nathan. I took advantage of you, but I haven't been completely honest with you. That night meant something to me also. You are so good to me. Better than I deserve. I do feel something for you Nathan, I'm just scared to admit it to myself. You could do so much better than me. I love you Nathan come back to me."


End file.
